Losers & Lovers
by TeenDisney
Summary: Last time we saw Austin and Ally they were waltzing toward their future completely in love. It's now four years later, and neither Austin nor Ally are where they expected to be. Now they're faced with jealousy, broken dreams, and - worse of all - growing up. Please read Campers & Counselors first.
1. Chapter 1: Lovers & Losers

**SURPRISE! Yep, that's right. I put it up early because I wanted to surprise you. And now...ENJOY!**

**I do not own Austin & Ally.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Austin POV

"Uncle Tin Tin!" a familiar voice squealed and I turned around to see my favorite god daughter running towards me.

"Chrissy!" I kneeled and opening my arms wide just in time for her to run into them.

She wrapped her small arms around my neck and I picked her up. Her light brown hair was in pigtails under a pink knit hat. She had a lavender jacket on over a light pink shirt with butterflies on it and she had a brown pair of Uggs on.

"I missed you a lot. How come you never visit anymore?" she pouted and I laughed.

"I have a lot of school work Chrissy." I said and she began to talk nonstop about how daycare was going. Admittedly, I was only paying half attention to her considering I was looking for her dad.

"And he pulled my pigtails, so I pushed him in the mud." She finished, making me laugh.

"Where'd you learn that? Aunty Trish?" I asked and she nodded. "Of course you did. Did you get that hat from Aunt Trish too?"

She shook her head. "No. Annie Ally made it for me."

"Oh."

"Where is Annie Ally? I haven't seen her in…a very long time." Chrissy asked, but Uncle Chip walked up then.

"There you are!" he grabbed his daughter out of my arms and lifted her in the air while she squealed. He set her down and we watched her run over to Aunt Christine. He turned to me and smiled. "Austin, how's it going buddy?" he gave me a hug which I returned.

"It's going." I nodded looking around and shivered. "You have any idea why it's so cold here?"

He shrugged. "Okay, let's skip the weather. What the hell are you doing here man?"

I grimaced. "I didn't volunteer last year so I thought I should this year…why? Is – is she volunteering too?" I asked a flash of panic spreading through my chest.

"No Austin. She didn't call or anything, so I'm assuming she's not coming." He said quickly before I could have an episode.

"Okay." I nodded and he showed me to my cabin. He walked me to the door but then had to go see Aunt Christine because of some emergency.

"Austin!" Dez exclaimed, bounding over and hugging me. "What's up man? I haven't seen you in like…2 years!"

I frowned. "Has it been that long?"

He nodded. "2 years, and you never go on Facebook anymore." He grimaced. "Did you really –"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah."

"Oh." He stared at the ground. "Did you hear about me and Trish?"

"You guys break up?" I asked already expecting his answer to be 'yes'. The two fought constantly, and I wouldn't be surprised if they did break it off.

He laughed. "No, Crazy! I proposed."

My mouth fell open and I stared at my best friend. "You did what?!"

He nodded. "She said she had to think about it, but I proposed."

I clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him. "That's great Dez. That's really great."

We were silent for a second and I felt a drip of sadness spread through my chest. Since when did Dez and I have nothing to say to each other?

"Jeez, it's like I'm looking at a ghost." A voice said from the doorway and I turned around to see Dallas standing there awkwardly. We had become pretty good friends the summer after junior year, but we fell out of touch at the beginning of college.

"Hey Dallas, how's it going?" I asked giving him the manliest handshake-hug ever.

He shrugged. "Pretty good. How's school, still kicking you around?"

I laughed and nodded. "Pretty much, but I managed to pass." I said and grinned at him. "How's Cassidy, still giving you the run around?" I teased and he laughed.

"I don't know let's see." He peeked out the doorway at the twenty year old that was walking by. "Hey Grey! Want to go take a walk on the dock?!"

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "As long as you don't mind continuing that walk off of it!" she called back and disappeared into her cabin.

He gave me a look. "Four years and she still won't give me the time of day." He shook his head. "So are you performing this year? Because I don't want to do another rendition of Party Rock Anthem like last year."

I raised my eyebrows. "You performed?"

"Yeah." Dallas grimaced. "No one was available since you and Ally bailed, so Uncle Chip forced me to perform. It was last minute and the first song I can think of."

Dez piped up from the top bunk. "I'm surprised you haven't seen it Austin. It's still the number 1 most watched video on MyTewb. Well, that and Barking Kitty."

Dallas groaned. "Yeah. Thanks for that Dez."

Ally POV

I drummed on the steering wheel nervously as I drove to camp.

I had called just last week to ask Uncle Chip if I could drive down and volunteer as a counselor again. I got Aunt Christine instead and she was so enthusiastic in hearing from me again, but I had immediately asked her the dire question.

"_Is he volunteering?" I asked, and I could practically see her roll her eyes. _

"_No Ally. I'm pretty sure he isn't." she said._

"_You mean you're not completely sure?" I asked my voice rising in pitch._

_She scoffed. "Oh calm down. We haven't heard from him, and apparently school's been rough, so I think he won't."_

I looked at the stereo again and growled when I realized that I was 15 minutes late to camp. The opening greeting would be ending any minute now, and I was still 5 minutes away.

I looked around me for any sign of cops and poured on the speed.

I pulled over next to a tree and put the car in park. I got out of the car and inhaled the familiar air of camp. It may sound cheesy, but it smelled like happiness. Every happy memory I've ever had came from this camp, and recently I could use the happiness.

Laughter and loud chatter filled the air as I rushed to Uncle Chip's office to get my assignments. I tugged my Stanford sweater over my head and it got stuck of course, but me being me, I continued to make my way to the office even though I couldn't see.

And then, what do you know? I ran straight into a person and stumbled, but didn't fall. I continued to struggle to get my sweater on and the person I ran into laughed loudly.

"Okay, calm down. Let's do this together." The person laughed and I smiled in recognition of the masculine voice.

"Jeez, what do we have here?" another voice called from away. "Looks like you're in a bit of a pickle."

I froze at the sound of the voice. My heart raced and without thinking, I turned and ran as fast as I could…right into a tree branch. This time, I was knocked straight off of my feet.

I groaned in pain, trying my best to remember how to breathe and think, but it wasn't really working.

"Holy sh – are you okay?!" I heard the unmistakable crunching of feet against gravel as people ran over to me.

I groaned and pulled the sweater off of me and I heard someone falter.

"Jesus Ally, are you okay?" Dallas helped me up and my head spun.

"I certainly know how to make an entrance." I mumbled and leaned against the tree that took me down for support.

I looked back at Dallas and smiled weakly at him. "How's it going?" I asked casually, as if a tree hadn't just swept me off my feet.

He laughed and grabbed me in a hug. "Oh Ally. I've missed you."

I chuckled back at him and looked around for the voice that made me run. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Ally!" Cassidy squealed and I was enveloped in a huge hug.

I pulled away to get a good look at her and I smiled. "Aw, you cut your hair! It's so short!"

She laughed and pulled on her hair that now ended at her shoulders.

"Yeah…" she smiled and I sighed.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to go get my assignments." I gave them both another hug and walked the rest of the way to the office.

I entered quietly and just in time to see Austin talking to Uncle Chip. My heart literally skipped a beat at the sight of him. He looked the same, but maybe a little taller. Still, the same. There was no mistaking his bright blonde hair.

"…you said that she wouldn't be volunteering." I heard Austin finish.

"Christine forgot to let me know that she called –" Uncle Chip looked over Austin's shoulder and straight at me. He stood up and smiled nervously. "Ally, hi!"

Austin froze and turned his head slightly to look at me. His beautiful brown eyes pierced my own.

"I'll just…um…" I turned around and made my way out of the office. I leaned up against the outside of the office and shut my eyes.

I began to calm my breathing and I felt my phone buzz. I took my 5 year old flip phone out and checked the message.

_Love you._

I smiled and was about to text back, but the door to the office swung open revealing Austin. I shut my phone and slid it into my pocket.

We stared at each other for a short time and a smile slid painfully onto his face.

"Hey Ally." He greeted and I forced a smile.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Hey."

We were silent for a moment. "So how is Stanford?" he asked suddenly.

"It's good. I'm good. It's all –"

"Good." He chuckled and I giggled but then we frowned remembering that we weren't supposed to. "Well it's nice seeing you." He lied and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you around." I held my hand for him to shake, but he went in for a hug. We both froze, and then I went to hug him but he held out his hand. I pulled back and gave an awkward wave and went inside.

"Hi Uncle Chip." I greeted and he hugged me immediately.

"Oh gosh, I've missed you Ally." He pulled back to get a good look. "You look good, a little mopey, but good!"

"Thanks." I laughed as he sat back at his desk.

"So how's Stanford treating you?" he asked and I shrugged.

"The classes are harder, but the musical theater is amazing." I gushed he smiled grudgingly.

"What are you aiming to become?" he asked and I smiled. A lot of people were actually amazed whenever I answered this.

"I actually want to become an English teacher." I admitted and he smiled.

"That's…unexpected." He said and I laughed. "I thought that you had moved to California to pursue your dream of performing?"

I shrugged. "That was the plan, but sometimes dreams change."

His smile wavered, but he nodded. "Well I'm happy for you." He cleared his throat and looked at the papers. "So, I'm assuming that you came in to find out what activities you're in charge of?"

I nodded smiling slightly, but then frowned when he did. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry Ally. I didn't know that you would be volunteering this year, so I didn't assign you to an activity, and all the other ones are full."

I felt deflated. "Oh. Um, okay. I can just go." I said.

_I would get to spend all summer with Donnie. I'm sure he would just love that. _I rolled my eyes to myself as I started to get up.

"No, no!" Uncle Chip exclaimed and I sat back down feeling startled. "I can put you in two activities where you work with a partner. Is that okay?"

I smiled in relief and nodded. "Yeah. Just as long as…" I trailed off an Uncle Chip didn't even have to hear the rest of my sentence.

"Got it." He said and began scribbling on a piece of paper. "Here. You'll be working in crafts with Trish and piano/drum lessons with Dallas."

I smiled at him. "You _so _set that up."

He shrugged and gave me a smile. "Well I have to make sure that someone will keep Trish from killing the little ones."

I laughed and waved goodbye as I made my way to the cabin. I ducked in and looked around.

"Trish?! Cassidy?!" I called with no answer. I shrugged and walked over to the bunk.

This cabin was so much different from all the other ones. The windows were higher up and the cabin was set on a hill so it actually had steps that led down. Plus, it was bigger.

I gave a slight twirl, feeling as if I were in the master suite. I was pretty sure that this cabin was new.

"Having fun?" someone laughed from the doorway and I spun around to see Cassidy laughing at me.

I gestured to the cabin. "I'm guessing this is yours?" she made a face and shook her head.

"No, no. My dad loves me, but not that much." She said and a guy practically pushed her out of his way so he could get in the cabin.

"Yeah, no. It's mine." He said flopping on the comfy couch and put his feet on the small coffee table.

Cassidy and I shared at look and observed him. "And you are?" I asked disgustedly.

He sighed. "I'm James Jameson."

I snorted. "James Jam –" Cassidy slapped her hand over my mouth and stared at James openmouthed.

"_You're_ James Jameson?!" she exclaimed and he smiled cockily, making me roll my eyes. "As in Jameson Mall Company?!"

"The one and only." He sneered and I swatted Cassidy's hand off of my mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked glaring at this rude, cocky boy whom I already hated. "What Jameson Mall Company?"

Cassidy stared at me and James looked me up and down distastefully.

"I already dislike you." He sighed and stood up. He was tall – not as tall as Austin, but still tall. "Who are you anyway?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I'm Ally Dawson."

His eyes widened slightly and he smirked. "You're that girl that ripped Austin Moon's heart out of his chest!"

I winced. "Well I wouldn't put it that way…"

"You dumped him, huh?" he asked looking sickeningly enlightened by this conversation.

"Actually, it was more of a mutual thing…" I scratched the back of my head, but he wasn't listening to me anymore.

"Scratch that, I do like you." He decided and I rolled my eyes.

"Wonderful."

"It's about time someone tore that talentless pretty boy a new one –" he started rubbing his hands together and I flushed with slight anger.

"Don't talk about him like that!" I demanded. "Austin is ten times a talented as you could ever hope to be."

James stared at me looking a little amused and a little annoyed. "So what are you doing in my cabin anyway?"

I stared at him. "Your cabin?" I squeaked, and he nodded slowly. "No. No way."

"What?" Cassidy whispered to me and I realized she was still in the room.

"We're sharing a cabin?!" I nearly shrieked through my teeth.

Cassidy started to laugh and James grinned evilly. "Oh this is going to be fun."

I walked into Trish's cabin, ignored her surprised and excited 'hello', went straight to her bed, and screamed into the pillow.

"Rough day?" she laughed and I felt the bed shift.

"I'm living with a 21 year old version of a 12 year old Austin!" I exclaimed into the pillow.

"You're living with a what?" she asked sounding completely bewildered.

I looked up at her. "How am I supposed to move on from Austin when not only do I have the real deal walking around camp, but I also have a semi-replica of Austin living with me?"

Trish gave me a comforting pat on the head. "I know Ally. Life sucks."

I sniffed and rolled my eyes. "You're quite the sentimentalist, Trish."

She gave me a confused look and then shook her head. "I never should have let you go to Stanford. You have such a big vocabulary now." I laughed and then her head snapped to me as if she had just realized something. "You're still trying to get over Austin? Ally, it's been a year!"

"Three weeks." I mumbled. "We'll be broken up for a year in three weeks."

"Wow." Trish shook her head.

"He was my first love, Trish." I sighed and set my chin on the pillow. "It's hard to forget."

My phone buzzed and I flipped it open, smiling instantly.

_LA is so boring without you, Dawson. Come back! _

I laughed and Trish looked at my text and she snorted.

"Well it seems like you got over him." She mumbled and I gave her a look.

_Don't be so needy Donnie :p_

"Who the hell is Donnie?" Trish asked sounding exasperated.

"Oh. Donnie's my –" I was cut off by the sound of Cassidy's laughter.

"Oh James. You're so funny!" she squealed and ducked into the cabin. "I hate that kid."

Trish and I laughed. "Then why do you keep flirting with him?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't mean to sound like a gold digger, but can you imagine what would happen if we got married? I mean, I'm rich – he's rich…it's like a match made in heaven!"

I stared at her. "I don't know whether to hit you or –" I cut off and hit her in the head with the pillow. "Nope, just wanted to hit you."

"Ally!" she exclaimed and started to fix her hair. "Okay. Now Trish, what are you going to tell Dez?"

Trish sighed and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I mean, we get in arguments all the time, so do I really want to –"

"Wait, wait, wait! What are you guys talking about?" I asked feeling clueless.

Trish and Cassidy exchanged a look. "Oh. Well, I forgot to tell you but, um…Dez proposed."

My mouth dropped open and a stream of squealing was all that came out.

"Oh my God?! When?! What did you say?! How did he ask?!" I squealed and they began to shush me.

"Calm down woman, and let me explain!" Trish ordered and I clamped my mouth shut. "He asked me three months ago, and I haven't given him an answer yet."

"Trish! 3 months?!" I exclaimed and she shook her head.

"It's complicated." She sighed and my phone buzzed again.

_Shut up Dawson. I'm not sure I like you anymore._

I giggled and texted him back.

_Oh you know you love me. _

"Who the hell is Donnie?" Cassidy asked looking at who I was texting.

"I know, right?!" Trish exclaimed.

I laughed. "He's my –"

"Roomie!" I heard James sing and I groaned.

"I'm gonna go see what Fruitcake is singing about." I sighed and got up. "I'll see you guys later."

I walked out…and right into Austin. "Whoa, sorry about that – Austin. Hey." I greeted nervously.

He gave me a half smile. "It's fine. Just be careful. Don't want too many bruises on the first day."

I laughed awkwardly and agreed. "Yeah, I know what you –"

There was a loud crash from my cabin, so Austin and I ran in to see James sprawled out on the ground and my book and other things all on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked feeling slightly amused and slightly annoyed.

James looked at me angrily. "I went to go see why you were taking so long, but then I tripped over your stupid bag!"

I rolled my eyes and helped him up. "Yes, it's my bag that's the stupid one." I said sarcastically and he held up my white journal.

"What's this?" he asked and I snatched it from him.

"It's my book, Fruitcake. Don't touch it!" I ordered and he smirked at me.

"Wait, what happened to your old book?" Austin asked curiously and I tensed.

"Oh, it got…ruined." I muttered and he gave me a sympathetic look, but then something dawned upon him.

"Wait, you two are roommates?" he asked gesturing between me and James.

James threw his arm around me and I glared at him but he didn't remove it.

"Yep. You jealous, Pretty Boy?" James teased and I elbowed him in the gut so he would let go of me.

Austin rolled his eyes. "No."

Austin POV

"How could you room them together?!" I slammed my hands on Uncle Chip's desk and he stared at me bewildered.

"Austin Monica Moon…are you jealous?" he teased and I grimaced at my middle name. Yes, my middle name is Monica. Around that time my mom's grandma had just died and her name was Monica. Don't judge me.

"No! I'm not jealous!" I protested. "You know how James is! He's cocky, and competitive, and –"

"And exactly like you?" Uncle Chip teased.

"Exactly!" I paced and then shook my head. "I mean, no!"

"So let me get this straight. You're not worried that James is going to act exactly like you used to, which will most likely pull Ally in and cause her to want to befriend him and be the one who changes him, and eventually turn them into the new 'it' couple of the camp?" Uncle Chip asked and I growled.

"She can date whoever she wants! I just don't want her to get hurt." I mumbled and he gave me a look.

"Because you care about her?" he asked, and I grimaced.

"On a friend-only basis, yes." I nodded. "But maybe I'm just being dramatic. Ally could be good for James." I lied through my teeth and Uncle Chip raised his eyebrows looking amused.

"Then I guess this conversation was irrelevant." He said and I turned to leave.

"Yep." I muttered.

On the way to my cabin I peeked inside Ally's cabin to see her writing. The light from the lamp was hitting her hair perfectly, which was cascading down her shoulders. She was biting her bottom lip in concentration and her hand was fiddling with the pencil.

"Whatcha writing?" James ruined the perfect picture by kneeling next to her head. They were too close for comfort.

She glared at him. "Nothing. Go away."

He laughed. "Where do you want me to go?"

"Go wait for me in Cootie Creek and hold your breath for as long as possible." She said sounding bittersweet. I frowned, remembering when she used to talk to me like that.

He grinned. "You know you get absolutely smokin' when you get angry."

"You're such a pig." She rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were pink.

I walked away before I could see anything more. It had been almost a year since Ally and I had broken up, and I thought that I was partly over it, but seeing her with James the way she used to be with me, tore my heart out.

* * *

_Camp Days: 1 Day_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Yeah, I know you guys are probably a little pissed at me for breaking them up, but then we wouldn't have sequel! So you can't have it both ways! Please review your favorite line/part and least favorite line/part.  
**

**Fun Fact #1: In the story, Ally makes reference to her 5 year old flip phone. The actress for Ally (Laura Marano) actually has a 5 year old flip phone.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**So this is probably going to be one of the shortest chapters of this story. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally or any songs mentioned in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Ally POV

"_Ally Dawson, how could you leave me alone in California for a bunch of talented people?!"_ Donnie exclaimed over the phone.

It was the morning of my second day at camp and Donnie had called me right when I woke up.

I held my phone to my shoulder with the side of my head as I slid my Uggs on over my plaid pajama pants.

"Good morning Donnie." I laughed. "I'm guessing that things aren't going well in Cali?"

He grumbled good naturedly. _"Not at all; I miss you! Remind me when we see each other again." _

I rolled my eyes. "In 4 weeks and why don't you treat me this well whenever we actually hang out?"

"_Because I take you for granted." _He answered chipperly and I rolled my eyes. I was almost to the cafeteria.

"Remind me why I love you again?" I asked teasingly and he laughed.

"_Because of my dashing good looks."_ He replied making me laugh.

"Hey Ally. Who are you talking to?" Austin asked walking up next to me.

"_Is that the ex boyfriend?" _Donnie growled and I winced.

On my first day at Stanford I had hid in the library and cried my eyes out. Donnie saw me, told me a pretty girl like me should never cry, and then proceeded to buy me lunch while I explained to him about Austin. Safe to say, Donnie doesn't like him very much.

"Um, yeah." I said into the phone and looked Austin. "Just this guy –"

"_Put him on the phone, I dare you. I have a few words for him."_ Donnie challenged making me roll my eyes.

"I'll talk to you later Donnie." I said. "Love and miss you."

"_Love and miss you too babe." _He hung up and I slid my phone into my pocket.

"Who's Donnie?" Austin asked looking a little solemn which made a flower of hope bloom.

I shrugged. "He's just – okay what is everyone's problem?" I asked after a bunch of other campers proceeded to stare and whisper.

Austin chuckled lowly. "I know. I mean, we were just a couple."

I winced and stared at Austin but he wasn't looking at me. Did he really think that we were just some couple? I kinda thought that we were more than that.

But I laughed. "I know! It's so weird."

We continued to walk into the cafeteria together, but almost immediately, Austin disappeared to another table.

I grabbed some eggs and plopped down next to Trish who looked me up and down curiously.

"Okay, pajamas?" she asked and I smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't feel like changing." I shrugged and she didn't laugh, she just frowned.

"But you have." She nearly whispered and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Um, what do you mean?" I asked.

She shrugged and shoveled some eggs in her mouth. "I don't know. You just seem different."

"I just grew up, Trish." I said and I felt someone wrap their small arms around my neck.

"Annie Ally!" my 3 year old god daughter screamed and I practically dropped everything to pick her up.

"Care Bear!" I squealed picking her up and hugging her. She pulled back and pouted at me.

"Annie Ally, where have you been?" she demanded looking almost exactly like Aunt Christine.

I looked around me and realized that almost everyone was watching me interact with Chrissy.

"Let's go outside." I suggested and carried her out. "How have you been Chrissy?"

She frowned. "Sad."

Immediately I wanted to hurt whatever was saddening my baby girl. If you couldn't tell, I'm very protective over Chrissy.

"Why are you sad?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Because I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed and then frowned. "Uncle Tin Tin misses you."

I swallowed. The innocence of this statement kills me. Ever since Chrissy started talking she always called me Annie Ally and called Austin Uncle Tin Tin.

"I miss him too." I admitted and she smiled.

"Then you guys should go like this!" she exclaimed and mimed to people kissing with her hands, making me laugh.

"You're so silly!" I tickled her tummy, causing her to squeal and squirm.

"Annie Ally, can you play the Phil Song?" she asked and I smiled.

Ever since Chrissy was a baby, Austin and I would play her the song Home by Phillip Phillips, and sometimes it was the only thing that helped her sleep. She always would refer to it as the Phil Song.

"Of course I will." I said and took her back to my cabin to see James sitting on the couch with a beautiful acoustic guitar. He looked up and ended the soft melody he was playing.

"Hey Roomie." He greeted me and looked down at Chrissy. "This your kid?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, this is my god daughter, Chrissy."

He leaned down to look at her and he looked wary. "She doesn't bite, does she?"

"Only people I don't like." Chrissy answered and looked him up and down. "And I don't like you."

James leaned away quickly from her. "You sure she isn't your kid?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I'm pretty sure." I looked at him and his guitar. "Hey Fruitcake, can you do me a favor?"

"You're really bad at asking for favors." He said and did another short tune. "What do you need?"

"Do you know the song Home by Phillip Phillips?" I asked and he played a short part of it as an answer. "Good. Can you play it?"

He nodded and started to play it. I sat next to him and Chrissy curled up to my side and shoved two of her fingers in her mouth.

_Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

I whispered the ooh's and ahh's softly while I played with Chrissy's wild hair. James joined in softly and I didn't even notice when he kissed me on the cheek.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home

I continued with the ooh's and ahh's and Chrissy's head fell into my lap. James stopped playing and I smiled at him. You know, when he wasn't be a complete and total douche, he was actually really cute, and he really did remind me a little of Austin…even if they didn't look alike.

He smiled at me and I was instantly reminded of how this was everything that I wanted. I wanted a guy that would sing with me to make our little girl or boy fall asleep.

James glanced over my shoulder and a wicked grin spread across his face. He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. It took me only two seconds to push him away from me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I whisper-screamed and I heard someone run from the doorway. I knew instantly who it was and I gently got out from under Chrissy and ran after Austin.

Austin POV

I put my hands on my head as I gasped for air. She was singing our song with James. She was singing _our _song with _James_! How could she do that?!

"Austin!" Ally ran up to me and put her hand on my shoulder which I threw off of me. "What is your problem?!" she asked and I whipped around.

"You sang our song with James Jameson! That's my problem!" I growled and started storming away.

She followed me. "I wasn't singing it with him! Chrissy asked me to sing it to her so I asked James for a favor. And it isn't _our _song! It's Chrissy's song!"

She was right, but that didn't mean that I was about to acknowledge that.

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape over it? We're broken up, and besides. We were just a couple." She spit out my own words at me and I winced. Should've known that was going to come back and bite me in the ass.

"Ally, I still loved you, and it sucks to see you with someone else like that." I said and she was staring at the ground.

"Well it shouldn't." she whispered. "After all, you didn't want it with me."

My breath caught. "Ally –" I said sounding breathless, but she was walking away from me.

I stood there for a moment but turned away to go back to the activity I was in charge of.

* * *

It was during dinner that I saw Ally again. She was sitting far away from both me and James, and was just sitting against Dallas's legs.

We had just been called into Uncle Chip's office because he had some big news to deliver to us.

"Uncle Chip, can you just spit it out?" I asked. "Your pacing is making me anxious."

He stopped and smiled apologetically. "Right. Sorry."

He cleared his throat and everyone began to quiet down. "Okay, so I have some pretty bad news. Everyone knows that I've always had quite a bit of money, and that's how I managed to open the camp." He started off with and several people nodded. "However, I have to support a family now, and with the reduction of money recently, it looks like I won't be able to throw the annual Summer Fling Dance."

He might as well have run into a Belieber convention and shouted anti-Bieber views.

Immediately, there was uproar. Several girls were protesting and I think a few were crying. But Aunt Christine intervened and whistled loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Listen, we have a way to prevent this." She shouted over some of the still talking people. "The camp will be taking a field trip to this special camp site where a bunch of camps gather for a little while. And while we're there, every counselor's cabin will set up a booth for all the campers to raise money. And then we will finish it off with the camp baseball tournament."

"What's the camp baseball tournament?" someone off to the side asked.

"It's a tournament where a bunch of counselors from different camps form baseball teams and compete. The winning team gets $100." Uncle Chip explained.

"Why don't I just lend you some money?" Show-off Jameson sneered. Okay, he didn't sneer. But I was still pissed at him for kissing Ally.

Uncle Chip shook his head. "No. I don't want to have to pay off any loans."

We all sighed and went back to our cabins to decide what we were going to do.

"So what do you want to do?" Dallas asked Dez and I later that night while bouncing a ball on the wall over and over again.

Dez snapped his fingers and sat up. "I got it! We should get a bunch of sledge hammers and have the campers just smash a bunch of fruit!"

Dallas and I stared at Dez. "Um, we'll keep thinking, but that definitely in the top 5." I assured him and Dallas kept up with the ball.

Dez sighed. "Fine."

I shook my head causing my hair to fall into my eyes. "I don't know guys. I'm just going to sleep on it. Maybe I'll come up with some ideas."

I closed my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow, but I couldn't fall asleep due to Dallas's frequent, annoying ball hitting the side of the cabin.

I got out of bed in a flash, grabbed the ball, and threw it outside. I heard it crash but didn't bother to see if I injured anyone.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Dallas asked and I glared at him.

"Do you know how irritating and not to mention inconsiderate you were being?! I'm trying to fall asleep and all I can hear is your mindless thumping against the wall!" I shouted at him and he stared at me.

"Well I just came up with something for the camp fair." He said and I stared at him. Was that really the only thing he got out of that? "A dunk tank. Put that horrible mood to good use."

* * *

_Camp Days: 2 Days_

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is a little choppy but that's just because I'm threatening my health by staying up too late to write this chapter for you guys and I think it's making me a little delirious. But while I was working on this chapter i actually started crying because my music started playing Just The Girl by The Click Five and How Do I Live by Leanne Rimes, which if you guys remember is the song Austin sang for Ally and the song Cassidy sang while they danced.  
**

**I don't know, maybe I'm just emotional because I'm really tired. But for those of you who may or may not have noticed...I revealed a little bit of the back story for the break up! Now you guys are going to go re-read the chapter and look for it, huh? But I have no intention of letting you guys know what happened to Auslly until a wee bit further into the story. Same goes for the ever mysterious Donnie.  
**

**Fun Fact #2: Chrissy's full name is actually: Chrysanthemum Ally Moon. Christine named her and Chip hated the name, so everyone calls her Chrissy.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Sorry about not updating in awhile. I've had to deal with school work, and the school play, and plus I attended a wedding in a different city without my computer with me. But I wrote this and it's one of my favorite chapters. **

**Also, big shout out to my super fan . .Out for being an incredible fan and helping me with this chapter. Seriously she's amazing, go check out her stories.  
**

**I don't own Austin & Ally or any songs mentioned in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Ally POV

I shoved the last suitcase into the trunk of my car and tried to shut it but it popped right back open.

"Really?" I sighed, feeling exasperated. I threw all my body weight against the door and pushed with all my force. It still didn't close.

"You need some help?" someone chuckled from behind me and I saw Austin.

"This door hates me." I grumbled making him laugh and help me.

He barely even had to push it to make the door close. I glared at the door and thanked Austin. He followed me to the front of the car and I rolled the window down so we could talk.

"So what are you going to do for the camp fair?" Austin asked and I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"A kissing booth." I mumbled and Austin's smile disappeared into a frown. "I'll be handling the money. James is the one who will be kissing all the girls."

Austin smiled again and his nose wrinkled. "Who would want to kiss him?" he asked and we locked eyes.

I looked away and cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um, you might want to get on the bus before it leaves."

Austin nodded and turned around. "Good idea – um, where'd it go?"

My heart leaped and I stuck my head out the window to look around. The bus was nowhere to be seen.

"Just perfect." I muttered and turned to Austin. "Um, you can ride with me and –"

Austin nodded. "Awesome!"

"Hey guys!" James came trotting up. "What's up?"

"– and James." I finished pointing to the bane of my existence.

Austin stared at James distastefully, but James – perkier than usual – was oblivious to it.

"Shot gun!" he chirped and I shook my head.

"No way; I refuse to be seated next to you for an hour. It's bad enough that I share a cabin with you." I responded and James rolled his eyes at me.

The drive to the fair was awkward with a capital A-W-K-W-A-R-D.

At first it was completely silent and I was beginning to regret sending James to the back when he unbuckled his seatbelt and reached over to the stereo.

"I can't stand silences." He said and clicked the button. "Oh my God, I love this song!" he exclaimed, turning the radio louder.

He let his hand fall on top of mine as he belted out the most overplayed song ever.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

I slipped my hand out from under James's and turned the radio down so that the song was barely audible.

"Hey!" he whined and I gave him a look. "Well that's not a pretty look."

"Shut up, and put your seatbelt back on. I won't get a ticket for you." I said and he rolled his eyes.

Austin smiled looking a little amused and yet far off at the same time.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

"Damn it, James!" I growled, annoyed that I now had that song stuck in my head. Austin and James laughed.

A little while later, James decided to voice his thoughts again.

"Are we there yet?" he whined and I huffed.

"Does it look like we're there?" I asked through my teeth and I hear him sigh.

Approximately 5 minutes passed and he piped up again.

"Are we there yet?" he asked again and Austin shook with silent laughter.

"No."

5 minutes later, "Are we there yet?"

"No!"

Austin was full out laughing now, and James was giggling behind me.

3 minutes later, "Are we there yet?"

"We'll get there when we get there!" I practically shouted and James was finally silent.

Ten minutes passed and Austin was still laughing at my little exchange with James when James decided ten minutes was long enough.

"So why did you guys break up?" he asked bluntly and Austin stopped laughing.

I looked in my mirrors to make sure no one was behind me and when I saw that no one was, I stomped on the breaks and they were sent flying.

"Get out." I deadpanned and Austin gave me a wide eyed stare.

"Ally!" James exclaimed and I looked at him with complete seriousness. "Fine." He sniffed and got out.

I drove off and Austin gave me a look. "Ally." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He gave an awkward chuckle. "Listen, the guy's annoying but we can't just leave him stranded.

I wrinkled my nose. "I know." I stopped and stuck my head out the window. James wasn't even that far away. "Get in the car, Fruitcake! And behave or I really will drive off!"

After that there wasn't much ruckus or laughter; just a whole lot of awkward silence.

"Where were you guys?" Uncle Chip walked up to James and I as we started to unload my car and Austin left to find Dez and Dallas.

I gave him a sarcastic smile. "I stranded Fruitcake for a little while."

His eyes widened and he nodded slowly. "Alrighty then." He gave me a look and walked away.

It wasn't that hard to put the booth up. All we really did – or what James really did – was unfold the wooden desk, put the small beams up, and attach the wooden sign that said 'Kissing Booth' on the small beams.

As soon as we set up, a boy that was about 17 years old sauntered up and slapped down a $1 bill.

"Uh, you do know that I'm the kisser, right?" James asked and my eyes widened as I worked on the money tin box.

The boy shrugged. "Yeah, but I want to kiss her." He pointed at me and I looked up.

"Huh?" I asked and the boy leaned over and pressed his mouth to mine.

I stood there and he pulled away. He grinned at me and pressed another dollar bill into my hand.

"Nice." He smiled and walked away.

I stood there frozen and stared at James. "What just happened?" I asked and he started chuckling.

"You just got paid double for your mad kissing skills." He said putting the money in the tin box. "Weird, you weren't that good of a kisser when I tried." He laughed and I punched him not-so lightly in the shoulder.

Austin POV  
I shut my eyes as the water rushed towards me…again. Freaking Dallas and his seemingly-good ideas.

I stood up in the tub and glared at Dallas who was doubled over in laughter, and Dez who was filming this.

"Why don't you get in the tub for once?!" I called to Dez and he shrugged.

A little while later I had a towel wrapped around me as Dez fell into the bucket for the first time.

I listened to the song and laughed when I heard that it was Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne.

"Dude." Dallas slapped my arm and I looked up to see what he was staring at. It was some booth that I couldn't see what it was.

"What is it?" I asked but some of the guys moved from the front just in time for me to see Ally lean over and kiss some random dude. What the hell?

"I take it you don't like this?" Dallas stifled his laughter and I glared at the long line of impatient guys. "Want a dollar?"

I growled and grabbed the dollar. "This isn't funny! She said she was just collecting the money!"

"Why do you care?" Dez asked from the seat as a little girl tried to hit the target. "Aw, you still love her!"

"Shut up Dez!" I growled.

"You really love her!" he sang making me turn red. "You want to kiss her, and want to –"

I shut him up by walking passed our booth and hitting the target. I didn't look back to see him fall, but I did hear a very satisfying splash and Dallas's obnoxious laughter.

"Excuse me. Excuse me!" I weaved through the line as several people protested. "Out of the way, desperate losers! Gotta ask the girlfriend a question!" I shouted and several guys gave me nervous looks.

I stood at the front of the booth and crossed my arms. Ally turned around with wide eyes.

"I'm not kissing you." She said immediately and I flinched slightly.

"I don't want a kiss." I lied. Part of me did, but then again, that would be a little awkward. "I thought you said you were just collecting money?"

She shrugged. "Well you were right; no one wanted to kiss James.

"Hey!" James exclaimed looking annoyed.

"And for the record, we broke up. Remember?" she reminded me and there was an echo of a relieved sigh throughout the line.

* * *

"Can't you throw better than that?! You throw like an eight year old girl!" I shouted at the thrower angrily. Yes, I was back in the tub. And yes, I was still very much annoyed that Ally was the kisser of the kissing booth.

"Austin!" Dallas reprimanded and walked over to the eight year old girl and handed her another ball. "Sorry about that sweetie. Here's another ball free of charge."

"Aw, how sweet." I teased Dallas. The eight year old girl glared at me and actually threw the ball at me. I ducked as it went sailing.

She stormed away and Dallas gave me a look.

"That's the fifth ball that I had to give away free of charge!" Dallas exclaimed looking irritated. "Get out of the tub!"

I huffed and made my way down the steps. "Who's gonna get in the tub than?"

"Camp counselors! Please get in your teams; the baseball tournament is about to start!" Uncle Chip announced and I shrugged.

"Austin Moon?" I heard someone ask behind me and I spun around.

I laughed and hugged her. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?!"

Ally POV

My knees trembled as I grabbed the bat, which immediately weighed me down. Dallas laughed and took the bat from me with ease. Damn him and his strength.

"Here Ally." He handed me a much lighter bat. "That'll suit you more."

I smiled at him and looked nervously at the plate. Of course I had drawn the shortest straw, meaning I had to go first.

I dragged my bat up to the plate and tried to remember the rules.

"Testing one, two." A voice came on over the intercom. "Ally, can you hear me?"

I turned to the huge tower and gave a thumbs up to my best friend who managed to get out of playing ball.

"Okay, good." Trish said. "Remember ladies and gentleman, this is a one pitch game! And we begin!"

Through the entire game I missed the ball three times and made it to first base once.

Finally, it was the second to last game of the tournament and if my team one this match we would make it to the finals. But it was down to me to get to the winning home run, and with my track record, it was highly doubtful.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, the last batter of the game is up; Ally 'Hot Stuff' Dawson!" Trish cheered into the microphone and began to play Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.

I turned bright red as my team and the other team began to howl with laughter.

"Trish!" I exclaimed covering my face with my hands in embarrassment and the music cut off.

I stood nervously at the plate and right before the pitch, the umpire called a time out.

I looked up to see James walking out towards me. I met him half way with a confused look on my face.

"What's up?" I asked and he sighed.

"This could make or break us Ally." He said seriously and I winced.

"No pressure."

"Just use your pent up anger." He advised me. "And don't say you don't have any. I know you do."

"But –" he cut me off with a long drawn out kiss and I heard everyone gasp and many of them wolf whistled. "James!" I exclaimed angrily swiping at him.

"Save that for the ball." He winked at me and jogged back to the pit.

I took a deep breath and began to think about everything I had gone through ever since Austin and I broke up.

I began to turn red and the other team looked back at each other nervously. The pitch came and I hit the ball with as much force as I could muster.

_The ball flew! _And as soon as I made contact with the ball, Trish started Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy.

My breath caught and I ran like hell. I heard my team screaming for me to keep running. They were still running to the ball when I hit second and my team screamed for me to keep going.

_Drop a heart, break a name_  
_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

I rounded third and faltered but my team was screaming, almost all of them were out of the pit, jumping up and down like wild monkeys.

_Down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_  
_Down, down (down, down)_  
_We're going down, down (down, down)_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

It's amazing how well a song can relate to real life. The catcher's glove made contact with my body and I hit the ground right when the song ended.

I was still trying to catch my breath when the umpire made his call.

"_Out!" _

I covered my face with my hands as I heard disappointment ring through the crowd and my team.

"ALLY!" my team shouted and they all came running over to me and I stared at all of them feeling disoriented and wondering why they looked so panicked.

"What's going on?" I asked and my mouth was filled with something almost immediately. I began to sit up, but Austin tried to hold me down.

"Take it easy Ally." He warned and I looked at him strangely and then at my hands which were caked with wet blood.

I raised a shaky hand and touched my nose gently. Pain took my breath away, and I was reeling.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" the catcher cried, practically in tears.

"It's okay, Elle." Austin murmured.

Trish was there all of a sudden looking livid. "It most certainly is _not _okay!" she shouted. "You broke my best friend's nose! Where the hell were you aiming?!"

"Trish!" Austin shouted looking angry and I felt put out that he was standing up for some stranger when my nose was gushing. Some really beautiful stranger…

"Hello, I'm kind of bleeding here!" I said trying to mop up the blood.

Uncle Chip helped me up, but made me keep my head elevated. Austin and Trish followed close behind me, still arguing and the beautiful stranger helped Uncle Chip with me even though it was unnecessary.

It turned out that my nose wasn't broken, just severely bruised. Uncle Chip dragged Austin and Trish out of the nurse's station to talk to them which left me alone with the beautiful stranger named Elle.

"I really am sorry about your nose." She sighed. "Honestly if you knew me outside of the competition you would know that I would never try to hurt you, or anyone for that matter."

I wanted to dislike her, but she was so freaking sincere that it was nearly impossible. I smiled. "Really it's fine." I assured her.

After a short talk, I found out that we're actually a lot alike. We both loved reading and writing and listening to music, and she is possibly the sweetest person on planet Earth. Her full name was actually Gabrielle Montage.

Figures. Her name was as amazing as her.

"So, how do you know Austin?" I asked finally. Obviously there was a story there.

She grimaced. "He didn't tell you?"

I automatically began to expect the worst and my stomach caved in on itself.

"Tell me what?" I asked warily.

She chewed on her lip. "I'm…sort of his ex-girlfriend."

* * *

_Camp Days: 1 Week_

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha! SO yeah, there's your guys' update! Review your favorite line/part or your least favorite line/part! You can also tell me what oyu guys thought of Albums & Auditions because I loved it! Even though Ally and Austin didn't kiss like they SHOULD'VE, it still made me cry...**

**Also, big announcement I have a few more projects in the works, but I don't know when they will be up. For those of you who haven't followed me I will let you know when those are up. You guys should check out some of my other stories, y'all would enjoy them.  
**

**Again a big thank you to **** . .Out, please go check out her stories because I owe her big time :)**  



	4. Chapter 4: Explicitly Explained

**So apparently the last time I put this up it didn't show so I'm going to rewrite it. BIG shout out to my super fan When._In._Doubt-Write._It._Out. SHe is totally awesome and you guys NEED to go read her stories. Seriously, she's freaking awesome and just wanted to say I LOVE YOU TOO! Ha ha. **

**I love all you guys, honestly your reviews make my day.  
**

**I don't own Austin & Ally.  
**

* * *

Ally POV

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just settled with, "Oh."

She shook her head. "It didn't mean anything! It was right after you, and it was just a fling…and wow, that made me sound like slut." She face palmed and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter." I said. "Austin and I broke up a long time ago, and we both moved on."

Elle shook her head. "No you didn't. Neither of you did. If you did he wouldn't have almost broken one of the bats when James kissed you to get you riled up, and you wouldn't have that look on your face when I told you we were together."

I grimaced. "He was my first love. I would – I mean, would've given up anything and everything for him."

She smiled. "That's sweet, but not necessary. You shouldn't have to give everything up for him."

My eyes watered a little bit. "I guess that's why. I was willing to give up too much."

We were silent and she frowned. "So what are we going to do about Summer Fling?"

I stared at her. "What do you mean _'we'_?" I asked her.

"I'm transferring camps." She explained with a small smile.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I honestly think that Elle could become one of my best friends, but she was with Austin right after me. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

"That's great." I smiled and my phone buzzed. She picked it up and glanced at it before handing it to me.

"Who's Donnie?" she asked curiously and I shrugged.

"Just –" I was about to answer, but then Uncle Chip walked in with everyone and distracted me by striking up a conversation about what to do now since we lost the tournament. Guilt was pouring down on me like waterfalls and I seriously started to get teary eyed, but they all assured me that it wasn't my fault and that I did amazing. I didn't believe them.

We eventually decided that we would figure it out when we got to camp tomorrow and he dismissed us.

* * *

The following week was rough. We still hadn't decided on an event to earn money for the Summer Fling and I was slowly beginning to feel more and more guilty.

I had run into Austin after another unsuccessful meeting and he steadied me.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked and I sighed.

"Not really." I shrugged. "It's all my fault that we lost the tournament."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault."

I pursed my lips. "Everyone says that." We were quiet as more people walked by staring at us as if we just dropped down from space. "What did you tell Dallas and Dez and Elle about…us?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, just that we broke up."

I nodded. "Same here." I was quiet and Austin stared at me while I sated at my feet in thought. "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone. We don't want to bring in that type of drama."

His eyebrows scrunched. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "Our break up was caused by lack of communication and I don't want to tell anyone something different from what you tell them."

"Wait, why did we break up?" he asked.

"Nevermind." I shook my head. "But do we have an agreement?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, totally."

I walked into arts and crafts the next morning feeling as if the world was resting on my shoulders when I noticed a new, but familiar face.

"Hey Nelson. When did you start camp here?" I asked the twelve year old boy.

He shrugged. "I started last year but I just changed my camp schedule for this class instead."

I nodded and looked at his creation. It was a small house made out of Popsicle sticks with glue everywhere. "Nice house. Just make sure you don't glue your hands –"

Nelson gave me a sheepish smile and attempted to pull his hands off the house. I laughed.

"I'll go get the solvent." I walked over to get the solvent and stared at the can. The tin had changed the last time I saw it – when I had to unglue Austin's hands. It wasn't a cylinder tin anymore, it was more rectangular.

I sighed and grabbed the tin right when Trish walked in. Typical, she was late.

"Hey Trish! Right on time...well, your time." I laughed and Trish just stared at me. "What?"

Trish shrugged and walked over to the kids. Confused, I followed her.

"Trish?" I asked trying to get in front of her, but she managed to dodge me. Now I was just getting annoyed. A few campers glanced up quickly at us.

"Trish, what did I do wrong?" I asked, slightly annoyed that she was ignoring me.

She turned around and sighed. "Listen Ally, I understand why you would want to keep the reason you and Austin broke up to yourself but –"

"But I have told you!" I objected. Well, it was sort of the truth. It wasn't the entire story, but still true.

"No, you lied to me. _Austin_ told me the truth." She picked up a pair of extra scissors and we walked past Nelson.

"Ally!" He called holding up his hands, but I shushed him.

"Wait, what did Austin tell you?" I asked.

"Ally, it's not what he told me it's the fact that I had to ask him even though you're my best friend and should've told me by now!" She exclaimed and I grinded my teeth following her to the front cabinet. Okay, now I was pissed off.

"What. Did. He. Say?" I asked through my teeth and she huffed, but looked a little apprehensive.

"He told me that you were trying to force him into something he wasn't ready for." She said and I turned red.

For the first time since the fight that led to the infamous break up, fury overwhelmed me. The glue solvent slipped through my numb fingers and crashed to the ground loudly, earning me a couple of curious glances.

Trish looked at my face nervously as I gradually got more and more angry. "Was that not true?"

Only one thought came to my mind. "_Son of a bitch_!" I shrieked gaining the entire room's attention and several gasps from scandalized campers.

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed and looked around the room looking horrified. But I was done with this conversation.

I stormed passed several open mouthed campers and threw the door open, causing it to hit the side of the cabin with a loud bang.

I sped walked across the camp to the guitar lessons cabin with Trish following me practically begging me to stop and talk to her. Part of me acknowledged how weird this was since the roles would usually be reversed, but the rest of me was ready to roundhouse kick Austin in the throat.

I grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open. Everyone stopped playing their instruments and looked at me but I didn't pause in the doorway, nor did my anger evaporate at the feeling of being put on the spot like it usually would.

"Ally? Um, we're kind of in the middle of a lesson -" Austin said from the front of the classroom awkwardly but I cut him off by storming over to him and smacking him across the face.

Him and the rest of the class stared at me in shock. To be honest, I had shocked myself too.

Keeping up my dramatics, I spun around and stormed out the door.

"Ally! Ally! Hey Dawson!" Austin grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What the hell was that?!"

"I didn't try to force you into _anything_." I hissed and he looked over my shoulder at Trish, who started to slink away.

He was just staring at me with furrowed eyebrows and an open mouth, but then he shook his head to gather his thoughts. "You wanted to move in together!" He exclaimed.

"I thought it would be more convenient!" I argued and he shook his head.

"I told you, Ally!" He shouted. "Moving in together leads to marriage which leads to kids, and I can't handle that kind of pressure!"

I rolled my eyes and my face reddened with anger. "I'm sorry; maybe I was being a bit ambiguous! Obviously 'maybe we should move in together' loudly translates into 'marry me. Marry me_ now_'!" I said sarcastically.

We continued to shout at each other and not only was I aware that almost the entire camp was listening in, but my phone was buzzing in my pocket. I didn't have to look at the phone to know who was calling. I snapped it open.

"Not now Donnie!" I practically screamed into the phone and snapped it shut.

"Who the hell is Donnie?!" Austin exclaimed looking exasperated and – dare I say it – a little jealous.

"Why do you care?" I sneered. "You're not my boyfriend; I don't even consider you a friend."

His eyes flashed with hurt and I immediately regretted saying it.

"Austin, I'm so sorry –"

But then Austin walked forward so we were just inches from each other, and his face was so filled with anger that I seriously thought he was going to hit me.

"I couldn't care less about anything concerning you." He cut across me sounding angry and dead serious.

I stood there frozen to the spot and he turned away, back into his class.

After everything that was said and done, somehow, his hit was the hardest.

Austin POV

I yanked the door to my class angrily and sat at my seat with my guitar. I looked up to see my entire class staring at me sympathetically.

"What?" I asked and everyone looked back at their guitars. I cleared my throat. "So where were we?"

A lesson and a half later Uncle Chip appeared in the doorway.

"You gonna slap me too?" I joked bitterly. A couple of my students gave awkward laughs and the rest gave me wide eyed looks.

Uncle Chip wasn't smiling, he opened the door. "Come with me, Austin." He ordered and I followed him.

He led me to his office and Ally was sitting in one of the chairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess, I hurt Ally's feelings so she complained and wants me to get in trouble?" I sassed waiting for Ally to glare at me but she just stared at her hands.

I don't really know why I was being so mean. I guess the fight brought back old feelings.

"Shut up Austin." Uncle Chip ordered and I sat down quietly. "So you guys caused quite a scene today."

I looked at Ally but she was still staring at her hands.

"Seven campers are requesting that the camp start a therapy session and Nelson had his hands glued together for nearly an hour!" He exclaimed and turned to Ally. "Ally, you know that the use of foul language is frowned upon, and you used a very strong word in front of a lot of campers." Ally winced. Finally, some real emotion. But I stared at her, wondering what she had said and what had happened to make her react like that. "Listen, I know a lot happened between you two, but it was a year ago!" Uncle Chip continued in exasperation.

"In a week. It'll be a year in a week." Ally mumbled and I stared at her. Did that mean that she thought about our break up as much as I did?

Uncle Chip shook his head. "Fine, whatever. You guys have to stop fighting, especially in front of the campers."

I nodded and Ally went back to her hands. After a little bit more scolding, he finally let us go.

As soon as the words left his lips, Ally practically threw herself out of her chair and out the door.

I looked back at her as she ran, but not in the direction of her cabin. She looked as if she had no idea where she was going.

"What's with her?" Austin asked and Uncle Chip glared at Austin.

"I get it Austin, you're hurt. But that doesn't give you the right to act like an ass to Ally." He said seriously and I stared at him.

"_She_ left _me_. Why does she get to be hurt?!" I exclaimed angrily and he shook his head shrugging.

"Maybe something else was going on before the break up." He looked me in the eyes. "So you even know what she's studying at Stanford?"

I stared at my uncle wondering how this was relevant. "Isn't she studying music?" I asked as if it were obvious. It had to be music; it was Ally's first love…well, besides me that is.

"She's studying to become an English teacher." He said as if this was a big deal.

And despite what I had said to her, it was. "But Ally doesn't want to be a teacher. She wants to be a song writer."

Uncle Chip shrugged and looked down at some paperwork. "Well dreams change. People change."

I sat still and stared at my hands. But I didn't want Ally to change. The 16 year old Ally that I fell in love with was perfect. She was happy, smart, sarcastic, deep, and slightly funny. Who would ever want to change that? But someone did and I couldn't help but feel like it was me.

* * *

_Camp Days: 2 Weeks_

* * *

**So sorry that the chapter was so short. Probably going to be the shortest chapter in the story. Anyway, now you guys know what happened between Austin and Ally...in a very explicit version...  
**

**Fun Fact #3: Ally says "I'm sorry; maybe I was being a bit ambiguous! Obviously 'maybe we should move in together' loudly translates into 'marry me. Marry me_ now_'!" this line is my favorite line of the entire series and it was made up in the middle of English class when one of the vocabulary words was 'ambiguous'.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Rock Me Like An Earthquake

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for all the great reviews guys! You truly are amazing!**_  
_

**I don't own Austin & Ally.  
**

* * *

_Ally wiped the stray tears that were coursing down her cheeks and blinked a few times to stop the tears from refilling her eyes. She took a deep breath and knocked on Austin's apartment door. He had gotten one right after high school ended.  
_

_The door swung open and Austin stood in the doorway focused on his notebook. He glanced up at Ally briefly and smiled.  
_

_"Hey hun. Come on in." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and pulling her into the apartment.  
_

_She watched him go about his activity happily. Was he really so blind that he couldn't see how upset she was?  
_

_"So what are you doing? Ally asked him and he held up the notebook.  
_

_"College work." He explained and Ally frowned.  
_

_"But college starts in like seven weeks." Ally said and he didn't reply. "I heard back from that guy that heard me playing in the park."  
_

_Austin turned around with a big smile on his face. "Really?! What did he say?!" Austin sat down next to her on the bed excitedly.  
_

_Ally swallowed. "He said he played my demo for everyone else at the recording studio...they loved it."  
_

_"Ally that's great!" Austin cheered picking her up and spinning her around. "My girl is gonna be a superstar!"  
_

_Ally forced a smile on her face and nodded. "Well we'll see what everyone thinks."  
_

_Austin smiled and hugged Ally again. "We should go out and celebrate...um, as soon as I'm done with this work that is." Austin muttered.  
_

_He slid off the bed and leaned against it while looking at some random essay. Ally slipped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.  
_

_"It's gonna be harder to pick me up for school now since we're both going to be so busy. One of us might accidentally sleep in." Ally led off and Austin was only paying half attention.  
_

_"Mhmm." He mumbled and she sighed.  
_

_"Um...maybe we should move in together." Ally offered quietly and she felt Austin stiffen. He didn't reply and she removed herself from him. "Austin?"  
_

_"Move in together?" His voice sounded course. "Um...no Ally."  
_

_Ally felt deflated and her eyes watered with the pain of rejection. "Can I ask you why?"  
_

_Austin sighed and stood up facing Ally. "I'm just not ready for that type of commitment Ally!"  
_

_Ally winced and her voice was laced with hurt. "Why are you yelling at me?"  
_

_Austin began to pace. "Ally, you know that I'm busy and I can't be distracted with such an important relationship!"  
_

_"What?!" Ally's anger got the better of her and she was standing up now. "I just suggested that we should move in together, not that we should go off and elope!"  
_

_Austin sighed aggravated. "Yes, but moving in together will lead to marriage which would lead to kids!" He walked forward, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked her in the eye. "You want kids and a big family, but that's not a part of my plan yet."  
_

_Ally felt rooted to the spot as tears streamed down her cheeks one after the other. Austin hated it whenever she cried and all he wanted to do was embrace her. But how could they when they were in such different worlds?  
_

_"Where did the sixteen year old boy that I fell in love with go?" Ally asked. "He never had anything planned."  
_

_From that, Ally had meant that Austin wasn't the same. But all Austin heard was Ally saying her love was fading.  
_

_"He grew up." Austin said coldly. "Maybe you should too." _

"Oh no!" I moaned to Dallas and Dez. "That's why Ally is so different now, huh?"

I was just telling them the entire story of why Ally and I broke up. And based on the evil looks I was receiving, they weren't too happy with me.

"Ya think?" Dallas asked angrily and I grimaced. "Anyway, what happened after that?"

I shrugged. "Everything was fine after that. We still hung out often but one day I went over to her house and she was just...gone. Her dad told me she had moved to LA for the record deal."

Dez furrowed his eyebrows. "But...I thought the studio was in Miami."

I shook my head. "That's what I thought too." I said. "She called but I was so angry that I didn't answer and she stopped calling."

"So...you just assumed that was a break up?" Dez asked and I shrugged. "Dude –"

"Wait, you said she was crying when she entered?" Dallas asked and I racked though my brain.

I remembered vaguely; the red eyes, the puffiness, and the horrible frown. I nodded slowly. "And you didn't think to ask her what was wrong?!"

I grimaced. "I didn't really notice! I was so busy with school and everything!"

"So busy that you didn't have the time to ask what was wrong with the girl that made you realize what love really is?" Dallas raised his eyebrows and his eyes were fiery.

I grimaced. "Do you think I should ask her what was wrong?"

"That might make her happy." He nodded. "Better late than never, right?"

"Do you know where Ally is?" I asked.

"Trish texted me to let me know that Ally was telling her and Cassidy the break up story. We're going to compare stories later." Dez explained.  
I stared at them. "What?"  
"Well you guys haven't exactly become reliable sources." Dallas pointed out.

I sighed and shook my head. "Alright, well I'll be right back.

I was only halfway to Trish's cabin when I felt the Earth begin to shake. I froze for a fraction of second and then I began running into cabins to tell all the screaming campers to go to the designated Earthquake Safe Zone.

I got to Ally's cabin and peeked in through the window. I couldn't see anything, and something was blocking the door. I ran up the hill and peeked through the tallest window. It was chaos inside.

Everything was knocked over and rubble had built around the door

Ally was sitting on the couch, looking frozen and scared. Then I remembered how she told me that Earthquakes were her biggest fear.

I pounded on the window. "Ally!" I shouted, but she didn't hear me.

I sent my elbow through the glass and cleared it of all the glass. Ally looked up and the Earthquake stopped finally.

"Ally, climb the dresser and grab my hand. I'll pull you out!" I instructed and she did what I said looking fearful.

She had a lot of trouble trying to get up the dresser considering she was shaking so bad and I was sweating with worry.

"Hurry, before there's an aftershock."

My words must've been a curse. As soon as Ally was steadying herself on the dresser and taking hold of my hand, there was an aftershock.

The dresser started tilting over and before I could pull Ally through the window, she fell off of it, and I went with her. We hit the floor so hard that it took the breath out of me and Ally had become limp. Either because she hit her head or because she was so scared she passed out.

But then I became well aware that the dresser was falling down slowly, threatening to crush us. I rolled us quickly underneath the bed as I everything shook and I closed my eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Ally and I were still under the bed, but she was awake. Her eyes were open and her breathing was slightly shallow.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she looked at me.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid to get out." She whispered and I shook my head.

"I think we're safe." I said and she was quiet.

A few minutes later, she began to slide out and I followed her.

Everything was covered in rubble and there were holes in the ceiling. The window that I had fallen through was somehow smaller… so small that I wouldn't be able to fit through.

"What happened?" I said and Ally shrugged.

"I don't know." She said and looked at the door. "Maybe we should try and move everything so we can get out."

I nodded and grabbed a broken wooden beam. Ally tried to help me with it but as soon as we tried to lift it she grimaced and groaned in pain softly.

"You okay?" I asked setting own the beam and she stepped away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied and, ignoring her protests, I walked forward and lifted up the sleeve of her shirt.

She had a long, bloody slice going from her shoulder to almost her elbow. It had a bunch of glass from the window in it.

"Damn Ally." I muttered and she looked away.

"I fell on the glass when I fell off the dresser." She mumbled. "It doesn't even hurt that much."

I rolled my eyes and tore off a piece of my jacket. She grimaced in pain when I tied it around her arm.

I dusted off the couch and flipped it up right. "Here. You can sit here and chill."

She shook her head. "No, I want to help."

"Ally, you're useless right now." I said and she finally sat down.

She sang softly to herself while I tossed everything around carelessly. I had almost made it to the door when found her bag.

"Here." I muttered and slid it across the floor.

She went through it eagerly, and took out her brand new book and a pencil.

I started to pant and decided that it was time to take a break. I flopped down on the couch next to her and she immediately closed her book.

"What? Don't trust me?" I asked bitterly and she shrugged.

We were awkwardly quiet when she spoke up, her voice was soft.

"Why did you come here for me?" she asked and I stared at her.

"Well, I know you're deathly afraid of earthquakes." I said and she shook her head.

"Yeah, but why do you care?" she whispered, resting her chin on her knees. "You said you couldn't care less."

I grimaced. "Yeah, but I didn't mean it."

She shook her head and buried her head in her arms. "Do you have a signal on your phone?"

I shook my head. "I forgot it in my cabin."

"Wonderful." She muttered. "Mine's dead."

I rolled my eyes. "God forbid you miss a text or call from Donnie." I said bitterly and she glared at me.

"You don't have to be a douche." She spit at me.

"Sorry that I'm not comfortable with the idea of my first love moving on." I bit back.

"And you think that I like the idea that the girl after me is attending camp with us?" she asked and I froze. "Oh yeah, I know about that."

I wrinkled my nose. "It was a fling."

"Do you even know what that makes me feel like?" she asked sounding hurt and I rolled my eyes.

"For God's sakes woman, _you _left _me_! You don't get to be hurt!" I exclaimed.

"I left you because I thought there was nothing left! Not because I stopped loving you!" she shouted back. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at her feet.

I stared at her and we were silent.

"Donnie's my roommate." She said finally. "We're not romantically involved. He's getting married actually."

I shook my head. "Doesn't mean he's not in love with you."

"He's getting married." She reminded me.

"There is such a thing as cheaters." I came back with.

I had no idea why I was trying to prove that Donnie wanted a relationship with Ally. Maybe it was just reassurance that I wasn't the only one that had a fling after the break up.

She huffed exasperated. "Well then I would have to deal with his ferocious fiancée and Tyler fights dirty!"

I paused for a second and looked up. "Wait, Donnie's…"

"Gay? Yeah." She said and crossed her arms.

"Oh." I was quiet. "Any chance that he's just experimenting?"

"He's known since he was ten." She rolled her eyes. "Why are trying so hard to prove that I dated someone after you?"

I shrugged and we continued to be quiet. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Listen Austin, just because we're stuck in here for a little while, doesn't mean I'm going to started confessing everything to you." She snapped and I glared at her.

"Fine!" I huffed, getting up to continue moving the rubble.

Ally POV

After the short fight with Austin I had managed to cry without him noticing and slowly began to fall asleep.

My dream was a memory. I was sitting in the doctor's office, nervously awaiting the pregnancy test results.

"Miss. Dawson?" the doctor asked and I looked up.

"So what are the results?" my voice shook.

This time, all he did was turn around, open the door, and slam it loudly.

I popped up to see Austin looking incredibly pissed. All the rubble was moved out of the way, but the door was closed.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding distant.

"What's wrong?" he seethed and swung open the door.

Crap.

The door was blocked…with dirt and rocks. I couldn't even seen light from it. The house had sunk into the hill.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?!" I exclaimed, tears of panic springing into my eyes.

He walked forward and put his hands on my shoulders. "Hey calm down. We're going to get out, I promise."

I sat on the couch feeling numb for the longest time and judging by the light coming from the window it had been at least 3 hours.

"Austin, why do you think we broke up?" I asked randomly and he looked up at me from the bed.

"Huh?"

"Why do you think we broke up?" I asked and he shrugged.

"We just wanted different things." He said. "You wanted a family."

"So you never wanted a family?" I asked picturing it. "You never wanted a little girl with blonde pigtails and big brown eyes sitting at the piano singing with you?"

Austin smiled faintly. "Well…"

"Or a little boy that looks exactly like you running home to show his daddy the new dance moves he learned?" I asked beginning to tear up. "Because that's what I wanted for us."

Austin sighed. "That sounds great, and I would've loved to have that with you…but not so soon."

I nodded. "Well, I knew that. But, I didn't want it so soon either. I just wanted to move in."

Austin nodded. "I know. I just…panicked."

"Clearly." I mumbled.

We were silent again and I laid my head against the cushion, closing my eyes.

"I had gone to the doctor's office that day." I said and Austin automatically knew what I meant…and he went into panic mode…again.

"What – are you okay? You don't have cancer do you? Oh my God, are you going to die?" he asked and I opened my eyes. Austin was looking completely freaked out.

"Austin, calm down; I'm not going to die." I assured him. "I had gone there because…I thought I was pregnant."

And cue another freak out.

"You were pregnant?!" he exclaimed standing up. "We have a kid?! Why didn't you tell me?! I've missed so much already! This is just unbelievable!"

"I wasn't pregnant, Austin." I said after he had stopped yelling and started pacing.

He stopped. "Oh. Well…thank God."

I was quiet for a minute and the tears made their way out of my eyes, so I closed them as if this would prevent it. "I can't." I squeaked and put my hand over my mouth as my body shook with silent sobs.

Austin ran over to me and put his arms around me like the good old times.

"You can't what?" he asked gently and it took me awhile to calm down.

"When I went to the doctor he didn't just tell me that I wasn't pregnant." I sobbed out. "He told me that I can't get pregnant."

* * *

_Camp Days: 2 Weeks and 2 Days_


	6. Chapter 6: Stone in my Chest

**So I received a pretty good response to Ally's situation and I'm so happy that you guys didn't flame me or anything. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally or any songs mentioned in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Austin POV

I was lying on the couch with Ally in my arms. She had cried herself to sleep while I held her trying to process the fact that she couldn't have kids.

I stared at the hole in the ceiling. It was dark out, and no one had noticed that we were gone.

Or maybe they just enjoyed the silence for once.

I looked back down at Ally and felt the familiar bubbling in my stomach. I couldn't remember the last time we were like this; like a couple…

But I could.

It was the night before I started college. Mr. Dawson had a heart attack and somehow I managed to convince Ally to leave the hospital for a little while to sleep in an actual bed.

She slept in her old bed and begged me to stay with her and hold her until she fell asleep. She cried herself to sleep then too.

But Mr. Dawson had gotten better, but I don't think Ally's situation could get better now. I mean, I don't have a uterus or anything so I don't really understand the pain of not being able to produce your own DNA, but it has to kill Ally inside.

Sure, she could always adopt, but walking around knowing that you won't be able to see what your own kid would look like, or be like…it sucks.

And me telling her that the only she wanted was something she couldn't have was just the icing on the cake.

Ladies and gentlemen, once again Ally Dawson has stunned the world with being able to smile even though her world is crumbling.

Ally's face had tear tracks on it, but she somehow managed to look perfect still.

I glared at the wall. How could someone who has lost almost everything lose another thing so close to her heart? It wasn't fair, and I hated myself.

Ally lost her mom, lost me, lost a place she once called home, and lost the ability to have kids, but she still manages to parade around and smile.

Then there's me. I have both parents, a place to call home, and I'm still able to have kids. I lost Ally, but I still have more than she does, and I still walk around moping.

Could I be a bigger dick?

I sighed and laid my head on the couch's cushion, willing myself to sleep it off. But I couldn't help the tears that stung my eyes.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open right when Ally's did the same. Our faces were only an inch apart and I couldn't help leaning forward.

Our lips connected and it was so familiar, and so welcoming. But then my leg dropped off of the couch and into the water; wait, _the water?!_

I snapped up and Ally turned red.

"I'm sorry Austin. I shouldn't have –" she started.

"Wait!" I said and got off the couch. I looked around to see water flooding the place. It was almost to my knees. "Where is this coming from?!"

Ally stood up and immediately jumped at the contact of water. "The river must go underneath the hill and started leaking in here."

"Well, the water will drain out eventually, right?" I asked and she looked nervous.

"Drain out to where?" she asked and to that I didn't have an answer.

"We have to get out of here!" I exclaimed.

She gave me a look. "And how exactly do you propose we do that?"

I looked around me and saw the window. It was still too small for me to fit through, but not too small for Ally.

"Go through the window." I pointed to it and she looked at me as if I were insane.

"1, how the hell am I supposed to get up there? And 2, what about you?" she asked the last one softly.

I looked again at the window and wondered again why it was so high up.

"You can get on my shoulders, and go get help." I said and she shook her head.

"How are we going to help you if you're underground?" she asked. "I'm not going."

"Ally, go!" I ordered exasperated. "Just go get help!"

"But –" he tried to protest but I already zipped her backpack up and handed it to her.

"Come on." I said and crouched down. She slid around and I stood up.

"Austin, I can't reach!" she said and I huffed.

She got off and I ran over to the couch. I slid it over to where I was standing, spraying both of us with water.

I got on the couch and Ally got on my shoulders. "It's still not working Austin."

"Can you try and stand on my shoulders?" I asked looking up at her and she looked at me as if I were crazy.

"But, I could fall!"

I looked around me at the water that was surrounding my ankles and almost the entire couch. "You'll just fall into water. Come one Ally!"

I heard her give a shaky breath and she slowly stood on my shoulders. Her heels dug into my shoulders slightly and I bit down on my tongue to stop from groaning.

But then the pressure was gone and when I looked up, Ally was halfway out of the window.

"I made it Austin!" she shouted through the window. "I'm gonna go get help!"

And she sprinted away.

It didn't take a long time for the water to rise. I already had a few of Ally's clothes in little baggies with me and I was floating on my back when I heard Ally.

"Austin, are you still there?!" she called and I laughed bitterly.

"Where else would I be?!" I called back and I heard someone laugh.

"Austin, are you okay?!" Uncle Chip called.

"No. I'm just dandy! In fact, I'm doing laps!" I said sarcastically.

This time Elle replied. "We're going to try and dig through the hill so the window will open up a little more!"

I stood up and walked over to the window. The water was already at my neck.

"Ally, I got some of your clothes!" I called and tossed the baggies up, and they caught them.

"What about my clothes?!" James asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You can afford new ones!"

"Do we have to save him?" I heard James ask someone, to which he received a smack. I smiled feeling satisfied.

"So quick question, how do you guys plan on getting me up there?!" I asked.

"Well we were hoping that by the time the window was big enough, the water level would've risen so high that it could lift you high enough!" Uncle Chip called and I shrugged.

"It's worth a shot!"

I floated around for awhile and tried to write some songs in my head while I waited to be free.

But then, something happened. I'm not sure what it was – maybe I panicked or something – but I went underwater.

Ally POV

I heard some splashing from inside the cabin and rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe how much fun Austin was having by himself.

"Having fun?!" I called inside the house and adjusted my towel. There wasn't a reply. "Austin?!" I called and peeked inside the cabin.

He wasn't there. "Austin!" I cried and grabbed a stray shovel. I began to go faster.

"Everyone dig faster!" I ordered and they did so.

The window was a few digs away from being completely cleared. I dropped the shovel and looked around the cabin. The water level was higher now and Austin was nowhere to be seen.

When the window was cleared all the water started rushing out, completely drenching me…and then Austin slid out of the window, coughing and sputtering.

"Austin!" I cried hugging him and putting my towel around him.

"Hey Ally." He coughed and smiled. I glared at him and smacked him. "What was that for?!"

"You scared the crap out of me!" I shouted but pulled him into another hug.

The crowd laughed and a few people hugged him, but then Trish began to freak out.

"Oh my God, Ally!" she squealed in horror. "You're bleeding!"

I winced and remembered the pain in my arm. "Yeah, I just fell in some glass." I said.

Austin got up. "I'll go get some supplies." He said.

"Austin, you were just drowning. I don't think that's a good idea." I objected, but he shook me off.

"I'm fine Ally. You need help." He insisted but Aunt Christine grimaced.

"Austin, I don't have the right supplies Ally needs. I had been meaning to go out and get some more." She said apologetically.

"I have a first-aid kit filled with a bunch of supplies in my car." I offered and then grimaced when Aunt Christine removing the piece of cloth stuck to my arm.

Austin POV

I nodded and ran to Ally's car. Luckily, her doors were unlocked so I didn't have to run back to ask for the keys.

I checked everywhere, but couldn't find the small first-aid kit. I popped open the glove compartment and started going through it when I saw something that made me pause.

It was her book.

I grabbed it and held it in my hands, remembering what Ally told me.

_"Wait, what happened to your old book?" _

_"Oh, it got…ruined." _

The book looked fine. It actually looked exactly the same as the first time I saw it. Why would Ally lie about her book?

Curiously, I flipped it open and it was filled completely. I read through it a little.

_Dear diary,_

_I can't stand Austin. How could he say that he didn't want a life with me?! I think I need to go to LA and take a break from him. Just for a little so I can grow up. And how can he say that I need to grow up, when he's the one afraid to move on to adulthood. Maybe it's just time to say goodbye._

My heart was a heavy stone in my chest. I didn't know that Ally had such strong feelings about me.

I closed the book and continued to look around for the first-aid kit. I found it in the trunk and it wasn't exactly a kit. It was more like a first-aid suitcase.

I pulled it out and faltered when I looked at the book in the passenger seat. I looked around me, and swiped it.

Luckily I had to stop by my cabin on my way to see Ally so I shoved her book underneath my pillow and ran back to Ally and the crowd.

"Jeez Austin, what took you so long?" Ally asked and I winced at how much more blood there was.

"Sorry. I was looking for a small kit; not a suitcase." I set it down next to Aunt Christine who started ruffling through it. Ally stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't tempt me Dawson." I replied softly and she smiled at me, but then winced when Aunt Christine started pulling out the pieces of glass.

"This is quite the collection Ally." Aunt Christine marveled, glancing at the first-aid suitcase. "Where'd you get it?"

"EBay. Where else?" Ally laughed and we all chuckled. "Ouch!" Ally squealed in pain and gripped my hand.

"You okay?" I asked and Aunt Christine gave Ally a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, that piece was kind of deep." She apologized and Ally discretely wiped a tear away.

"It's fine." She assured. "It didn't even hurt that much." She lied and I smiled a little, but then remembered what she wrote down in her book. I let go of her hand. Ally looked at me and then looked away, trying not to look hurt.

Later that night I sat in bed reading Ally's book. Dallas and Dez were listening to me rant about all the hurtful songs she wrote about me.

"Listen to these lyrics: '_And everything about you, seemed to be a lie, a guiltless twisted lie, it made me learn to hate you, or hate myself for letting it pass by'_. Unbelievable!" I exclaimed angrily and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Dallas asked and I returned with my guitar and a notepad.

"I'm writing an equally hurtful song." I said biting down on the pencil.

"Well gee, that's mature." Dallas said and I ignored him. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

I looked up at him. "I'm sick of looking like the bad guy in this relationship! Why is everyone giving Ally all the sympathy?! _She _left _me_ for God's sakes!" I ranted and he stared at me.

"Are you done yet?" Dallas asked and I pouted. "Dez what's your take on this?"

We both looked at Dez who was cuddled up to a stuffed teddy bear and snoring softly.

"He's sleeping?" I asked feeling somewhat offended and Dallas shrugged.

"Well no offense dude, but we're all kind of getting tired of the whole Austin and Ally Break Up Scenario." He gave me a 'sorry-dude' shrug and turned out the lights.

I spent all night working on the song, and I ended up with just the chorus. It was catchy and fun, but still spoke what I felt.

"Okay, let me hear it." Elle sighed after breakfast. I had told her about how upset I was and that I was writing an equally hurtful song. I started playing.

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say  
She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died_

"That's what you spent all night on?" Elle asked and I nodded. "That was seriously the most childish thing I have ever heard a 20 year old man play."

"But do you think it would hurt her the way she hurt me?" I asked.

"I think it did the trick." Ally said from the doorway.

I looked at her and the feeling of satisfaction at her hurt didn't spread through me like I thought it would. It just made me feel guilty.

She walked forward and took her book from me and walked out.

"Ally, wait!" I called and she turned around looking sad. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "You don't have to be. You're right."

"No I'm not."

She nodded. "Yes you were. I shouldn't be feeling so sorry for myself. Two hearts were broken, not just mine. I shouldn't be so selfish." She gave me a sad, sorry smile and walked away.

I walked back to my cabin and Elle had her eyebrows raised at me.

"So how did it feel?" she asked. "Are you glad she didn't yell at you?"

I flopped on my bed and groaned. "Why does she have to be so freaking nice?!"

Elle rolled her eyes. "First you complain that she doesn't respect your feeling and then you're complaining that she's too nice. Your emotional roller coaster is giving me whiplash."

I glared at my best friend. "Oh shut up. I was speaking through my anger, but I know deep down that Ally is the best person in the universe."

Elle studied my face looking a little unsettled. "You still love her?"

I shrugged and thought back to the kiss. Through all the madness I had almost forgotten about the kiss. Almost, but not quite.

"I – I don't really know." I said softly and Elle looked me in the eyes.

"Austin, you know I love you like you were my brother, and it sucks to see you hurt, but I'm going to tell you something." I stared at Elle warily. She had great advice, but sometimes it was a little hard to hear.

"Okay."

"If you really love Ally, you'd let her go." She instructed. "I don't know Ally that well and I don't know what she's been through, but I can tell it's a lot. She doesn't need you adding onto that hurt."

I grimaced. "Can you say something I actually want to hear?"

She laughed. "You're a musically talented genius and great things await you."

I laughed and she lied down in my arms. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

For the rest of the day I ghosted through everything, wondering exactly how I was supposed to let go of Ally Dawson.

* * *

_Camp Days: 2 Weeks and 4 Days_

* * *

**So all I really planned out was up to this chapter and the ending, so I'm pretty much making it up as I go along. Just stick with me please. Oh and the song Austin wrote is 50 Ways To Say Goodbye by Train. I seriously love that song. Review please!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing With The Counselors

**Hi! I know I've been gone for awhile, but I've been especially busy. But still, I apologize. I made this chapter extra long and did my best to avoid any cliffhangers. Some people helped me get back on my feet so I would like to take the time to thank: ausllyfan01 (your constant messaging guilted me and made me crack down on the writing. Also, I'm reading your story and I love it so far) and RossLover2012 (we exchanged a few messages and seriously guys, you should go read all of her stories. She's a brilliant writer). So this chapter is dedicated to them two.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or any songs mentioned in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Ally POV

"Remind me why I'm doing this." I said tensely and he ran his fingers over my knuckles.

"Because it's for the camp, and all the campers." He reminded me and took a deep breath as they called our names. "Ready Ally?" he asked.

I smiled nervously at my friend. "Ready James."

*2 weeks earlier*

Austin knocked on the door of my new cabin that I was assigned. I looked up and smiled at him even though my heart ached. After I heard that short tune he wrote about me, my entire aspect changed.

I was visiting him to talk to him about that kiss we shared and maybe we could get back together, but he couldn't have made it any clearer that he wanted to remain friends.

"Hey Austin." I greeted closing my book and he smiled the guilty look that was on his face a few days ago still present.

"Hey Ally." He sat across from me. "Whatcha writing?" he asked.

"Well, I was adding onto your song actually." I admitted sheepishly and he raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked and I felt bad. "Can I hear it?"

"Um…" I chewed on my lip. "Sure."

_My heart is paralyzed  
My head was oversized  
I'll take the high road like I should  
You said it's meant to be  
That it's not you, it's me  
You're leaving now for my own good_

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_She went down in an airplane_  
_Fried getting suntanned_  
_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_  
_She met a shark under water_  
_Fell and no one caught her_  
_I returned everything I ever bought her_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_

I stopped and snuck a look at him. He didn't look angry, or offended…he didn't even look happy. He looked puzzled.

"Do you not like it?" I asked hesitantly. "I was going for humor."

He smiled at me. "It was great!" he sighed. "I'm so glad that you didn't freak out on me."

I nodded. "What's the use? We both obviously have some left over anger…I need to stop acting like the victim."

Austin looked pain. "But you are the victim..." he looked around really quickly and leaned in. "You…you can't have children Ally."

I looked down and fiddled with my pick. I've only felt two greater emotional pains than learning that I couldn't be a mom; when my mom died and when I left Austin.

"Life goes on." I shrugged. "Really Austin, its fine."

He stood up, and looked exasperated. "Stop saying that! And stop being so nice to me!"

I stared at him. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me you hate me! Call me an asshole! I don't know, just stop being so nice!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and just started playing a soft melody on my guitar. I heard him leave, and I rested my head against my guitar.

* * *

The following day we had another camp counselor meeting.

"Okay guys, we found the solution to our money problems." Uncle Chip grinned. A sound of relief echoed through Uncle Chip's office. "After speaking with the board –"

"There's a board for camps?" someone in the back asked and Uncle Chip looked weary.

"Yes. May I continue?" he scanned the crowd and everyone was silent. "Anyway, the board decided to host a dance competition. Two camp counselors from each camp volunteers and prepares a dance. The panel of judges will vote who performed the best and that winning camp gets –"

I'm not sure what possessed me, but – "I'll do it!"

Another voice rang out with mine and when I looked to my left, Austin's hand was in the air and he was standing up just like me. Our eyes locked and it was silent, then at the same time, we both stepped back.

"Never mind." We said in unison, and then gave each other twin exasperated looks.

Uncle Chip gave us looks and we both sighed. "Okay then. I'm…assuming that our dancers are Austin and Ally?" he took our silence as confirmation. "Okay. You two have 2 weeks to come up with a dance routine and perform it."

After the meeting, Austin and I had met up to talk about the dance routine.

"Well I was thinking that we could do something like this." Austin explained and clicked on a video, and I watched with an open mouth.

"Austin," I started when the video ended. "I can barely walk on a flat surface, and you expect me to do…that?"

Austin grimaced. "Well, it's a good thing we have 2 weeks."

"Not just that." I stared at my hands and my cheeks reddened. "The dance is very…um, sensual."

"Oh." It was quiet for a little while. "Well, we did have that type of passion before. I mean, you thought you were pregnant with my kid at one point."

There was a sound of breath being sucked in sharply and we turned around to see Trish, Cassidy, Dez, and Dallas standing in the doorway.

"Uh, hi." Austin muttered nervously and I grimaced at the accusing looks Cassidy and Trish were sending my way.

"You thought you were pregnant?" Cassidy asked.

"Do you tell us _anything _anymore?" Trish asked sounding hurt.

It was quiet and awkward in the small room, when Dez ran forward and trapped Austin and I in a group hug.

"I can't believe it! You're parents!" he cried sounding elated.

Austin and I squirmed out of his grip. "Dez! Ally's not pregnant – or rather she wasn't!"

"Oh." Dez gave Austin an unfortunate look. "Not very strong swimmers are they?"

Austin turned bright red and Dallas and I stifled our giggles. "No! I mean, the only reason she wasn't pregnant is because –"

"Austin!" I cut across him and the anger rose to my cheeks.

"What? Another thing you can't trust us with?" Trish demanded angrily and I grimaced.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me." I whispered as tears pricked at my eyes.

Trish's expression softened. "Didn't we go through this last year? Ally, you're my best friend. All I want is for you to be honest with me so I can be there for you."

I walked forward and enveloped her in a hug and she hugged me back. A few seconds passed and we pulled Cassidy into the hug.

Austin POV

As I watched Ally walk off with Trish and Cassidy, I was left alone with Dallas and Dez, who were both staring at me accusingly.

"So…I'm dancing with Ally." I laughed nervously. "Crazy right?"

"Dude." Dez raised an eyebrow.

I stared at him innocently. "What?"

"You're doing a sensual cha-cha-cha with Ally?" Dallas asked smirking. "And here I thought you were trying to let her go."

"Whaaaaaat?" I squeaked and cleared my throat. Dang it; I had hoped that squeak would leave after I hit eighteen. "Just because I'm dancing with Ally, doesn't mean we're gonna start dating again."

"Are you kidding me?" Dez asked. "Ally loves dancers. You guys will do that dance, act all sexy and what-not, and kiss at the end of the performance. It happens all the time."

I stared at him. "That sounds more like the end to Dance is in the Heart." I said referring to Dez's all time favorite romance movie.

"It's true though." Dallas pitched in. "With you and Ally, that's probably what's going to happen."

I stared at my feet and thought about that. Could that be true? The thought of getting back together with Ally made me want to climb on top of the roof and sing opera…well, something like that at least. But then I thought of what Elle said.

_"If you really love Ally, you'd let her go."_

Elle was right. I had to let go of Ally, put some distance in between us. Maybe she would get a new dance partner and they would fall in love. Hopefully he wouldn't be someone so hideously selfish like…like me.

The thought sent a pain from my head to my toes and it left me nearly panting. So I know what I had to do.

* * *

"What do you mean you twisted your ankle?! Who am I supposed to dance with?! How did you hurt your ankle in the first place?!" Ally exclaimed looking at my wrapped up foot.

I grimaced. "I may have been in a canoeing accident." I gave her an apologetic smile to which she didn't return.

She sighed. "I guess I can't really blame you. Canoes are pretty tricky." She sat next to me on my bed and smiled fondly at me.

I flashed back to when we had gone out to Cootie Creek to film; it was the day that we had become friends. It was also the day that I realized I loved her. I smiled at the memory too, but then realized my ever unpleasant mission to let go of Ally.

Just at that moment though, Uncle Chip had walked in with James. Ugh, what did Fruitcake want?

"Hey Uncle Chip." I greeted and then shot James an evil look, to which he happily sent back.

Ally stood up automatically at the sight of James which made me frown in jealousy. Yeah, I have to let Ally go. Doesn't mean I like it.

"What's up? Did you find me a dance partner?" she asked eagerly and Uncle Chip nodded though he didn't smile.

"Yep." He motioned to James and my stomach flopped. I was already regretting my plan.

Ally POV

Somehow Austin had managed to injure himself while canoeing, which I can easily relate to.

But thanks to Austin's faulty canoe, I now have to dance in an extremely inappropriate way with James. Gross.

It was the fifth day of practice and we had almost made it through the choreography when James spun me again. There was so much spinning in this dance that I was already dizzy enough, so it should've been expected when I fell.

"Damn it!" I growled and James shot me a cocky look.

"Come on babe, we were almost done. And you were almost graceful." He teased and I was ready to murder him.

"Don't call me that!" I shrieked throwing the damn fedora at him and storming away.

"Ally!" he called and grabbed my wrist to turn me back around. "I'm sorry. You're really improving. These steps are really difficult and it's impressive that you're picking them up so quickly."

I stared at him in shock. Was he being…sweet? "Um, thanks James." I smiled. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please." He smiled and I started walking away. Knowing that it was coming I swatted his hand away from me.

"So close James. You were almost so sweet." I sighed and he shot me a wink.

The following day I had walked into the dance room to see that it was vacant. I checked my watch twice to make sure that I wasn't early. 10 minutes had passed by when my partner came running in.

"Hey Dawson, sorry I'm late, I just had to get the new song." He rushed out and I stared at him.

"What do you mean 'new song'?" I asked, frozen to the very core.

He looked at me. "Oh I didn't tell you? I changed the song – oh and the dance."

I stared at him and closed my eyes trying to hold onto my last shred of sanity.

"You do realize that the competition is in eight days, right?" at the sight of his innocent expression, I lost it. "How in the hell do you expect me to learn a whole new dance and perfect it in the space of eight days?!"

He winced. "Okay, I understand you're mad. But this dance is fairly easy."

"Show it to me." I ordered.

After several hours of trying to teach me the dance, we took a break and I glared at James.

"Fairly easy?! For who, Cheryl Burke?!" I exclaimed and he grinned.

"I wish she was my partner. She's smokin' – ow!" he squeaked when I punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up Blondie." I growled and then realized what I had called him. "I mean – fruitcake."

He stared at me and then sighed. "We really need to work on this dance Ally. I mean, this is an intimate dance. There needs to be more emotion, more passion –"

"I know, I know! More emotion, more passion, more effort! Don't you think I'm trying my best?! It's my fault we're in this mess! It's my fault for everything! Don't you think I realize that?!" I shouted and suppressed the angry tears that threatened to fall.

"Are we still talking about dancing?" James asked and for once, his tone wasn't sarcastic.

I wiped under my eyes quickly and nodded. "Um, yeah."

He stared at me again and walked forward. "I have an idea to increase the emotion." He walked forward until our chests were touching and I was struggling to breathe.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly. He reached around me…and brought around a chair.

"Sit down, we're gonna talk." He ordered and I sat down. "Ally, do you know why I chose the song we're dancing to."

I shrugged. "You like it, I guess."

He shook his head. "Ally, I've been completely infatuated with you since the seventh grade."

"Huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "But…you didn't even go here." I objected and he laughed bitterly.

"I did actually." He said. "I just blended in really easily."

"But – how could you blend if you act the way you do?" I asked feeling confused and then I began hoping I didn't offend him.

But he just smiled. "I'm not always a douche. I had heard you singing in the practice room by yourself and I just…I fell. We had never talked because I was too intimidated and you were so preoccupied with Pretty Boy to really notice me."

I grimaced. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "I don't resent you for it; or Pretty Boy. I actually looked up to him. Of course I could never admit that."

"But why?"

"I'm a year older than you guys. Admitting that I looked up to some kid younger than me was embarrassing." I laughed and he smiled. "Anyway, I had made it my goal to talk to you the year you became a counselor. But – lucky me – that was the year Pretty Boy decided he was in love with you. When you guys got together, I was the definition of jealous. I stopped worshipping him and I resented him so much. Then I find out that he broke your heart, and I couldn't stand him even more."

"He didn't break my heart –" I cut off when James gave me a look. "Go on."

"This is my song and dance dedicated to you." He grabbed my hand and I froze. "Ally, give me the chance to be with you."

Elle POV

I've never been in love with Austin. Sure, I had a small crush on him, but we only dated for two weeks. I got over him quickly and I've been trying to help him get back with Ally, who I've come to like.

But now that I've seen what's going on with Ally and how sad she is, I don't know if Austin is good for her. He's a lot of drama and I don't think Ally needs anymore stress.

Anyway, then I met another guy at camp. He's narcissistic, annoying, and basically everything that annoys the crap out of me. But James is different. I can't explain it.

So you can imagine the tear in my heart when I watched him admit his love for Ally. I ran away from the door before I could hear anything. I ran into my cabin – which Austin had been sitting in for while – and I had my hands over my face. My body was shaking with sobs and Austin popped up.

"Elle? Elle? What happened?" he asked and I crawled into bed with him.

I didn't tell him what happened because I knew how he felt about James. And he didn't ask. He just held me and let me cry into his shoulder. Like a good friend. Like an older brother.

Ally POV  
The dance is tomorrow and James and I were practicing almost the entire day. It was 5:30 and for some reason we just couldn't get one part down.

It's the very end when James picks me up and twirls me around then sets me down and holds me. He can pick me up and everything…but setting me down was a whole other story.

"Ally, are you okay?" he asked after dropping me for the fifth time…in the past hour.

"Yes, let's do it again."

* * *

We still hadn't perfected the ending but here we were…at the competition. My dress was flowy, ice blue and it ended at my knees and my shoes were two inches and silver. I was sweating like you wouldn't believe.

I looked over at James who was wearing an ice blue button up and a pair of black dance pants and dance shoes. He looked good…for James.

"Remind me why I'm doing this." I said tensely and he ran his fingers over my knuckles.

"Because it's for the camp, and all the campers." He reminded me and took a deep breath as they called our names. "Ready Ally?" he asked.

I smiled nervously at my friend. "Ready James."

"_Everybody put your hands together for Ally Dawson and James Jameson dancing to Hero by Enrique Iglesias." _

The cheers were thundering and I let out a shaky breath as we took our places.

We started out by walking towards each other, but our backs were facing each other. I could hear whispers, but I didn't know what they were saying. Hopefully they just liked my dress.

_Let me be your hero  
Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?  
_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

This was a part that actually came naturally to me. Which was rather strange. It consisted of twisting our hips a lot, and he had to dip me. At the sound of applause, I think it impressed the crowd.

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight  
_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away  
_

James fanned me out and then pulled me back so my back was facing him as he ran his hands from my shoulders down to my hips. Screw sensual, this was downright intimate as hell.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Another part we had trouble with. I had to wrap my legs around one of James's legs and I had to trust him not to fall as he leaned us over…he didn't drop me. There was a sound of elated surprise from the crowd. Oh great, now comes all the spins. I stared into James's eyes so I didn't get dizzy.

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here, tonight  
_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away  
_

As I bent my body as if I were trying to snap it in half I saw James smile at me and from the cheers from the crowd, it was good. Oh thank God.

_I can be your hero,_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_And I will stand by you, forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Spin. Spin. Spin. Oh God, I'm getting dizzy. I locked eyes with James and he nodded. He was scared too.

"It's okay." I muttered when I reached him

_You can take my breath away_

He picked me up with ease and we spun. 1, 2, 3, 4…oh my God. I'm on my feet. I'M ON MY FEET! But the world was still spinning and had a tilt.

_An' I can be your hero_

On the bright side, the dance was over and at the very end all he does is dip me, and then pull me back up slowly and we just hold each other as the song ends. My hair hid my face and our noses touched. The audience couldn't see our faces, so that's when I leaned over and gave James a peck on the lips. A kiss of congratulations because I know we won.

No, we're not together.

* * *

"_Ally, give me the chance to be with you."_

_It was silent between us, and I couldn't speak. "James –"_

"_Ally, it was a joke." He said and my eyes widened. _

_Smack, smack! I slapped twice, hard on the back. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!" I gave him a hard look._

"_Ally, I got over you when I realized how in love you are with Austin, and how you two are meant to be." He said sincerely. "I still don't like him 'cause I think he's a prick, but…" he shrugged and I hugged him._

"_Friends now?" I whispered and he laughed._

"_Of course." He hugged me back._

* * *

Now here we stood. Awaiting the judges announcements. My hand was in his and the announcer stood up.

He spoke into the microphone and his words slowly sank in. The crowd was on their feet, cheering loudly as the announcer walked to get the trophy. Next thing I know, I'm being enveloped in a hug by James while Uncle Chip is handed the trophy and the check.

* * *

_Camp Days: 4 Weeks and 5 Days_

**So what did you guys think? Review your favorite line/part or your least favorite line/part. Y'all probably aren't happy about the lack of Auslly but I promise. There's more on the way. I promise.**_  
_

**The songs in this chapter were 50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train, and Hero by Enrique Iglesias.  
**

**And if you guys were curious the link to the two dances are on my profile as well as Ally's dress for the dance.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter. Hopefully you guys will be pleased with me at the end of this chapter. **

**I do not own Austin and Ally.  
**

* * *

Ally POV

Ever since James and I brought home the money, we were treated like heroes. James adored the attention, but I just really was happy knowing that we would be able to have a Summer Fling Dance this year.

After getting back from crafts I had lunch in my cabin with James, Trish, and Dez. For some reason they didn't seem to mind him as much as everyone else. Whenever he would make some smart ass remark I would glare at him, Trish would insult him jokingly, and Dez would laugh a little. It was a good system.

"So are you guys excited for Summer Fling?" James asked us and I groaned. "I'm gonna take that as a no?"

"Well I have a specific person I want to go with, but I'm positive that he doesn't want to go with me." I said poking at my fries.

James shot me a wicked grin. "Well you'll never know unless you ask."

I shook my head. "I don't exactly have a good record with asking guys to the Summer Fling. Last time I took an unexpected swim."

James shot me a puzzled look and Trish cut across me. "You should ask Austin. I mean, there isn't any bad blood between you two, right?"

"Trish, I can't. He's my ex-love, it'll be weird." I said and Dez nodded quickly.

"I'm with Ally on this one. It's gonna be way, way awkward. Like really awkward." Dez said really quickly and when we all gave him a confused look, he stuffed his face.

"Anyway," Trish gave her boyfriend a weird look and turned to me. "I think you should go ask him. If not for yourself, then do it for me."

I raised my eyebrows. "For you?"

She sighed. "Just once, I want you to smile and be happy again."

I gave her a guilty look but then realized what she was doing. She was trying to guilt me into this. Oh she is good…

"You suck." I growled at her and got up.

"Where are you going?!" James called after me, laughing. I just turned around and glared at him.

"Like you don't know." I retorted.

I made my way to Austin's cabin. It was a while away so I had enough time to think. The only reason I wanted to go with Austin was because I wanted us to become better friends…okay, that's bull. I want us to be together again.

I know that he's probably not good for me, but quite frankly, I don't care. I know I still love him, and I hope a night together would fix us.

I didn't get the chance to knock on the door when I heard Elle laugh from inside.

"Of course I'll go with you, you idiot!" she laughed and I saw her hug Austin through the screen.

Slapping my hand over my mouth, I walked back to my cabin feeling like I was going to throw up.

"Ally? What's wrong? Did he say no? Oh my God, I'm going to kick his –" Trish started but I shook my head and sat on the bed.

"He asked Elle." I whispered and James's head snapped up.

James POV

"Wait, Elle? The new girl?" I asked feeling sick to my stomach.

Freaking Pretty Boy. He's always stealing away the girls I like! First Ally, now Elle? Does he have some sort of list compiled of all the girls I like?

And before you say anything, yes, I obviously have a crush on the new girl.

I'm not sure what it is about her. Maybe it's the way she treats me. Unlike Ally, she doesn't get all fired up when I make a smart remark. She doesn't act like I'm worthless or annoying like everyone else. It's refreshing; it almost makes me want to be a better person…or more of an annoying jackass to see what makes her tick.

But now all that is ruined because of Moon!

"Yep. Elle." Ally nods solemnly and then shakes her head. "Oh well. I'll just…I'll just go stag." She gave an unconvincing smile. We all struggled for words of encouragement, but she cut across us. "So James, who are you going with?"

I panicked. And everyone knows that it is not a good thing when guys panic. We have a tendency to say stupid stuff like –

"Uhh…Cassidy." Like that. "I'm going with Cassidy."

They all stared at me and my palms began to sweat. I was never good with pressure.

"Cassidy?" Trish raised her eyebrows. "You're going with Cassidy?"

I nodded. "Yep. I asked her yesterday…and she said yes."

Ally had her eyebrows raised in shock. "Well…that's good. I'm happy for you."

I smiled briefly and stood up. "Thanks. Um, I'm gonna go get more food. You guys want anything?" I didn't wait for them to answer as I sped walked out the door.

Cassidy was in the cafeteria when I got there. I walked up to her with my best play boy smirk, and I made sure my hair was perfect.

"Hey babe." I greeted wrapping my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and let out a girly giggle.

"Hey James." She slid out of my embrace and continued down the line.

"So what do you think about going to the Summer Fling with me?" I asked getting straight to the point. She looked at me with an adorable deer-caught-in-head-lights look. Then she looked over her shoulder at a guy with shaggy brown hair that was staring at us. What was his name again? Dayton? Driscoll? I don't know, it was a city in Texas, I know that much.

She smiled at me. "I would love to."

"Great." I shot her a wink and walked away. I knew she was using me to make Danbury, or whatever his name is, jealous but I don't really care.

Dallas POV

That song of a – isn't it common knowledge that I had dibs for eternity on Cassidy? I'm pretty sure it is.

And for him to just saunter in with that stupid sneer on his face and call her babe and be all intimate…it makes me sick!

It's because he's rich, huh? His dad owns all those malls, he could probably take Cassidy to Paris, or Rome for their first date. Hmph, I could take her to Paris... yeah right. More like Paris, Texas.

Ugh, my dad could've been in the money making business, but no! He just had to run off to some hippie reserve while my mom works as a music teacher.

Absolutely freaking wonderful.

"Anyone sitting here?" I asked the new girl who was sitting alone during lunch.

She had her head bowed when she shrugged. I sat down and right before I dug into my burger, I realized that something was wrong with her.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked and she looked up at me. Her eyes were slightly red.

"Not really." she admitted. "But I don't want to bug you."

I laughed. "No please, bug me. It'll take my mind off of things." I pleaded and held out my hand. "I'm Dallas."

She raised her eyebrows. "Like…the city in –"

"Texas. Yeah." I finished her sentence dryly. Why did everyone feel the need to point that out?

"Well, my name is Elle." She smiled and then sighed. "And I was hoping to ask the guy I like to the Summer Fling, but he just asked Cassidy."

I choked on my fries. "James?! You have a crush on James?" I choked out. "What's a nice girl like you wanting to do with anything involving a douche like him?"

She gave me a glare. "Hey! Don't call him that. He can be…sweet." She defended him and I gave her a sheepish smile.

"If you say so." I shrugged. "But I get it. I was going to ask Cassidy."

She gave me an unfortunate smile. "That sucks. I'm sorry." She sighed. "You know, when I found out James didn't love Ally anymore, I was so relieved. I thought, hey maybe now he'll give me a chance! I even had Austin act as James and ask me to the Summer Fling."

I smiled. "That's cute."

She wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. Guess it didn't work out that way though."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. That really sucks."

She snorted. "You're quite the poet."

"Why thank you." I grinned at her and she laughed. I looked down at my burger when a light bulb went off in my head. "Go with me."

"Excuse me?" she asked looking flabbergasted.

"Well think about it." I said. "We get along pretty well, we're in the same situation, and we can spend all night talking about how horrible of a couple James and Cassidy make."

Elle laughed and smiled at me. "Okay. I'll go with you Texas."

I wrinkled my nose. "It's Dallas."

"I know. But I'm going to call you Texas." She teased and I groaned.

Austin POV

I had made the decision to go stag to Summer Fling. It may sound a tad immature, but if I couldn't go with Ally, then I didn't want to go with anyone.

So now I was sitting in my cabin with Dez. It was the day before the dance and we decided to have a guy's day. For some reason though, Dallas was running late.

"So let me get this straight," Dez laughed while I rearranged the variety of chips. "James thinks Elle is going with you even though she was going to ask him, so he asked Cassidy whom Dallas wanted to go with so he asked Elle. Did I get that right?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yep!"

He shook his head. "This is why being in a relationship is so much better than being a sad, lonely single person."

I paused and turned around to glare at my best friend. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Heh heh, sorry."

Dallas walked in then with a sour expression on his face. We were about to ask him what was wrong when we saw who walked in behind him.

"So guys' night, huh? This better not suck." James laughed and I groaned.

"Who invited you?" I all but growled.

Not only is this guy a total jackass, but he's kissed mygirl on several occasions. I mean, he's kissed _Ally _on several occasions. Not my girl because if we called her my girl that would imply that there's something between us…and there's not – anything between us…at all.

Yep, not my girl.

"Dez did." James said simply and both Dallas and I turned to glare accusingly at my ginger best friend who was now staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, is that a new ceiling?" Dez asked pointedly and Dallas groaned.

James walked over to the chips and tossed a Cheeto in the air, efficiently catching it in his mouth. Dallas muttered something along the lines of '_I hope you choke_' under his breath.

James shot Dallas an ugly look. "Now Dublin, let's not get snippy."

Dez and I shared a look and tried to stifle our laughter as Dallas turned a little red in the face. "It's Dallas."

"Yeah, yeah. They're both in Texas, aren't they?" James taunted and I stuffed a marsh mellow in my mouth so Dallas couldn't hear my laughter.

"Jeez, you guys are more catty then the girls." Elle laughed from the doorway and James stood up taller. I eyed him uneasily. "Relax, I'm not crashing. I'm just getting my stuff for the girls' night."

Dez looked at James who was oblivious to both me and Dallas glaring at him.

"Can I come with you?" Dez asked weakly causing Elle laughed, grabbed her stuff, and left.

"Come on Dez it's gonna be fine." I assured right when Dallas slapped James with a piece of ham.

Ally POV

"How do you think the boys are doing?" I asked while painting Elle's nails sparkly blue.

Trish laughed. "Knowing them, they're probably fighting already."

Cassidy shook her head after taking a sip from her soda. "Nah. Five bucks says that they're getting along perfectly."

"You're on." Trish tossed a piece of popcorn at Cassidy who caught it with her mouth expertly.

"So," Cassidy started. "Elle, I hear you're going to the dance with Dallas."

Did I hear a hint of jealousy in her voice? Wait, what?

"You're going with Dallas?" I asked looking up at her and completely painting my thumb.

She nodded sheepishly. "Well…yeah."

"Dallas?" I asked with my mouth half open and she stared at me.

"Yeah." She nodded slowly but my brain was having a hard time processing this.

"Dallas? Not Austin?" I asked and she wrinkled her nose.

"Ew, Austin?" Elle laughed. "No, he's like my brother." She shuddered and then turned to Cassidy with jealousy in her eyes. What is going on? "So Cassidy, you're going with James?"

Cassidy nodded confidently. "Yep. He asked me."

Holy crap. Okay let me get this straight. Cassidy is with James though she likes Dallas who is with Elle who likes James? And I have the slightest feeling that James was going to ask Elle to the Summer Fling.

This is just like A Midsummer Night's Dream, except I'm the accidental Puck. Heh heh, oops.

"This is going to be an interesting night." Trish laughed. "Come on, I'm bored. Let's go make sure the boys haven't killed each other yet."

Austin POV

It had been a disaster when the girls walked in on us.

Dallas was on top of James and shoving chips into James's mouth so he would stop breathing, while James was shoving every food possible in Dallas's face. Dez was screaming in fright while desperately trying to tug Dallas off of James while I was taking the useless approach and spraying all of them with whipped cream.

"What are you doing?!" we heard in the doorway.

We all paused and turned to see the girls staring at us in the doorway, with their mouths wide open.

A few minutes later, the girls were helping us. Cassidy was sitting in James's lap trying to clean the syrup out of his hair, Trish helping clean the whipped cream out of Dez's eyes, and Elle was just cleaning Dallas while they chatted. Ally and I, however, just stood there awkwardly.

"So, you tried to asphyxiate James with chips?" Ally asked walking over and sitting next to Dallas.

He smiled sheepishly. "Um, maybe a little bit."

I expected Ally to get angry, but she just shook her head and laughed. "Can you try not to kill my friends?"

"I can try." Dallas shot her a cheeky grin and she gave him a light tap of the head.

"Ally, why don't you go help Austin clean up the other room? It's pretty gross in there." Trish suggested and Ally shot her a look.

Yeah, the food fight had somehow managed to go from the main room all the way into the small bathroom. It looked like a giant person threw up the contents of his stomach in there.

"Um, okay." Ally said hesitantly.

It was silent in the room when Ally spoke up. "So it looks like your ankle healed." She said in a clipped tone and I expected that she had guessed that I faked the injury.

I grimaced. "Ally –"

"Save it Austin, I get it." She said, but I knew part of her was mad. After all she was staring awfully hard at the spot she had been mopping for the past minute in a half. "The dance was way too sexy, it would've been awkward."

I grimaced. "Yeah. That's it."

We were quiet after that and finally everything was cleaned up…except for my clothes. They were gross and sticky.

Ally exited the room carrying the supplies and she shut the door gently. I always kept spare clothes in the bathroom for some reason, and I figured now was a good time to change.

I had just taken my shirt off when I saw Ally walk in. She didn't seem to notice that I was shirtless until she closed the door and turned around. She gasped and slowly looked me up and down, which was kind of gratifying. But then she finally looked away.

"I am so sorry." She apologized and seemed rather flabbergasted when I chuckled.

"What? Like what you see Dawson?" I teased and she glared back at me.

"Shut up Blondie, I don't see anything impressive." She snapped back and our eyes locked. For a second, just for a second, it was like we were kids again.

I walked forward towards her slowly. "What did you call me?" I whispered and she looked amazed.

"What do you think I called you, Blondie?" she responded, but there was no teasing tone. It was more of a breathy whisper.

"I think you like me being like this." I smirked at her. I was standing in front of her now. She just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. We were so close now.

My mind screamed at me, trying to remind me that I wasn't supposed to do this to Ally anymore; that this wasn't fair to either of us. But I was far passed reason.

If I leaned in anymore our lips would be touching. "Don't tempt me Dawson." I whispered and there was the slightest pressure on my lips; pressure that was light as a feather. And then I was taken back.

_"And, um, we don't want to lead the other on." She whispered and our noses were touching._

_"But it is customary." I whispered back and her lips were centimeters from mine._

_"Customary." She agreed and we closed the gap. I closed my eyes and I heard her sigh in contentment._

_It was everything I hoped and expected it to be. My heart raced, and I was pretty sure that I wasn't breathing. I cupped her perfect face in my hand and we pulled back._

I jerked away from this memory, and from Ally. I wanted to turn my back on it, on her. But all I could see, taste, hear, and smell was her. I was surrounded with no way out, and I was glad.

Ally POV

My cheeks were flaming red when Austin tore away from me. My lips tingled and my eyes were shut as the memory of our first kiss replayed behind my eyelids. But then I realized that we both had crossed a line.

"Um, sorry." I whispered, letting my hair fall in front of my face. Austin whirled back around to look at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said firmly, pushing my hair behind my ear and I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

I sucked in a breath and followed him out, realizing and accepting the fact that I would follow him anywhere.

* * *

_Camp Days: 6 Weeks and 5 Days_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Yes they kissed, but no they're not together. I know, I know, but before you chase me with pitchforks just calm down and enjoy the ride. **_  
_

**Review your favorite part/line and your least favorite part/line. And what couples do you ship? Dassidy, Ellas, Jamesiddy, or Jalles?  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Summer Fling Dance Part 3

**So I don't own Austin and Ally or any of songs mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

Ally POV

"You are insane." I stated plainly while staring at Cassidy.

Her dress was pearl white and had diamonds all along the middle and on the straps. It came to about mid thigh and she wore 3 inch silver heels that made her legs look extra long. But with the weather outside, she was going to be freezing.

She shrugged. "I'll be fine. Besides, I have Dallas to keep me warm." She walked over to her chair and leaned back so the workers could work on her.

I stared at her. "You mean James?"

"Didn't I say James?" she asked innocently and I shook my head. "Oh, well I meant James."

I rolled my eyes right when Elle walked out of the bathroom. We all stared at her.

"Oh my God, Elle." Trish and I squealed and she blushed.

Her light brown hair was in thick curls, but a little bit was pulled back so you could really see her beautiful green eyes. Her dress flowed around her slightly, and a belt was around the waist, which really showed off how thin she was. Not to mention how beautifully pale her skin looked contrasted with the black material of her dress. And then she topped it all off with a pair of modest black heels that weren't too tall, but not too short.

"You look…good." Cassidy admitted grudgingly. "Looks like you really want to impress Dallas."

I reached over and tore a wax strip off of Cassidy's legs and Elle turned red. Cassidy yelped and glared at me while I gave her a look.

"Aren't you gonna get in your dress, Ally?" Trish asked after zipping up her dress. Her dress was less zebra, and more orange. It was simple, strapless, and had embroidery on the bottom. She looked stunning.

I nodded and picked it up. "What do you think?"

Trish and Cassidy smiled at me. "You're wearing red again?" Cassidy asked and I blushed.

"Um, yeah." I nodded and went into the bathroom while Trish explained the significance of the color of my dress to Elle. I changed into the dress and fixed my hair, once again.

The dress was strapless, and layered around the body. It was also flowy, which I thoroughly enjoyed. It was tied below the bust and made it slightly hard to breath. I slid on a pair of grey heels that were around one in a half to two inches. Cassidy was not putting me in four inch heels this time.

I looked at myself in the mirror and immediately wrapped my arms around myself. I couldn't help my self-consciousness sink in.

Outside of the bathroom I heard the boys walking in and I gripped the sink, wondering how I was supposed to survive the night without Austin as my date.

James POV

Elle was breathtaking. When she opened the door, the night air hit her, causing her hair to fly around her, exposing her for the angel she appeared as. And she did look like an angel…the angel of death. Her dress was dark black, making her skin look creamier pale than it really was. But if she was the angel of death, I would gladly die for her.

But then Denison walked forward and started talking to her, and I remembered that Cassidy was my date.

"You look stunning." I heard Dallas compliment Elle, making me grind my teeth together.

Cassidy looked gorgeous as usual. But it was easy to get her. I wanted a challenge; like Elle.

"You look beautiful." I whispered kissing her cheek and she smiled at me.

"Thank you." She smiled, but glanced over my shoulder at DeCordova and Elle and her eyes darkened. She looked back at me and smiled. "You want to go?" she asked and I nodded.

"Where's Ally?" I asked and everyone looked around.

"Ally?!" Trish called and Ally poked her head out of the bathroom door.

From what I could see, she looked pretty already.

"Just give me one second, I'm almost ready." She promised and ducked back in.

Austin walked in just then, looking confused. "What are you guys doing? We're already thirteen minutes late."

But then Ally walked out, and when I looked at Austin, it was like he was seeing her walk in slow motion.

She looked so beautiful, but so hesitant and even…embarrassed? It was weird. She had her arms wrapped around her small frame as if she was afraid she might break. And honestly, she looked so dainty that it was possible she would.

But when you looked in Austin's eyes, you could just see the unconditional love. It was like no matter what Ally did; Austin would always see her this way. And it was exactly this look that made me give up on being together with Ally. Austin and Ally belonged together.

Austin snapped out of his trance and winked at Ally. "Looking good, Dawson. You get all dressed up for me?"

We all stared at him, open mouthed, but neither of them paid any attention to us.

Ally just rolled her eyes. "In your dreams Blondie." She snorted walking passed him and he smirked.

"Oh most definitely." he followed her out and we did the same.

Elle let go of Dallas's arm and walked up to me.

"Are Austin and Ally okay?" she asked, watching Austin flirt with Ally, and Ally come back with a snappy reply.

I smiled. "They're perfect actually. Just remembering who they are."

Ally doesn't know this, but I read her book. And not her new book, but her old book. I read how she documented the change in Austin, and how she missed his flirty quips and how everything she loved about him was fading away. Hopefully now that Austin was reverting back to his old ways that means they'll get back together soon.

Elle POV

The dance was pretty fun, and Dallas stayed by side all night. We laughed at Dez and Trish dancing, and some other people dancing as well. But Dallas was whisked away to do something he had signed up for, and I was left alone.

I found James quite easily. He and Ally were dancing…sort of. She had kicked off her shoes and was standing on his feet while he did his best to sway back and forth. They were laughing at each other, and it was cute. I'm not sure exactly what happened between those two because I remember awhile back that they couldn't stand each other.

"He likes you, you know." Someone said next to me. I tore my eyes away from James and Ally to see that Cassidy was standing next to me, looking at the scene I was just staring obsessively at.

I wasn't sure if I liked Cassidy all that much, and I knew she wasn't the biggest fan of me. After all, she was on a date with my crush and I was on a date with her…boy toy.

"Who?" I asked innocently and she gave me a look.

"He only asked me because he thought you were going with someone else." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Which apparently you are." She added bitterly and I glared at her.

"You can't get mad." I blurted out and she gave me a surprised look.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You don't even like Dallas. You just toy with him."

She glared at me and I gulped, knowing that I over stepped boundaries.

"I do like Dallas." She admitted. "I've never told anyone before, but I love him actually. I'm just…scared."

I searched her eyes and saw something there that no one ever really sees; vulnerability. "Scared of what?"

"I've never felt this way about a guy. And I've never really had someone work so hard to get me." She whispered as she watched Dallas clean up a table. "I guess I've always been intimidated by the intensity of his love. I'm afraid that if he knows how I feel, it'll fade."

I shook my head and turned my eyes back on James and Ally. But this time I looked at how Ally stared at Austin, who was on stage, but staring straight at Ally.

"True love never fades." I said and Dallas walked back over to me.

He smiled awkwardly at Cassidy who had turned around to try and ignore Dallas and I. He grabbed my hands and smiled playfully at me.

"Come dance with me." He insisted, but I shook my head slowly.

"Um, no thanks Texas." I said and shot a glance at Cassidy who was trying hard not to pay attention to us. "You should ask Cassidy."

He shot me a look and I saw Cassidy stand straighter slightly. "Um, Cassidy?" he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, pretending like she wasn't listening to us. "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled and nodded. "That would be great."

They went to the middle of the dance floor just as Ally was getting on stage.

Ally POV

I took a deep breath and walked on stage with my guitar. I had decided to start it out slow with a song that I had written my second week here. It was about Austin, so I was really nervous about playing it.

I took another breath and began playing, the violins following along in the back.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me__  
__How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die  
_

I searched the crowd and found him. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to September all the time_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to September, turn around and make it alright_  
_I go back to September all the time_

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_  
_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_  
_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_  
_And realized I loved you in the fall_  
_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
_When fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to September all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to September, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to September all the time  
_

I closed my eyes, breaking our eye contact as I struggled not to cry as I sang this next part.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to September_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to September, turn around and make it alright_  
_I go back to September, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to September all the time, all the time_

There's was cheering, but I could barely acknowledge this. All I could see was Austin. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning. He was just nodding and then he turned away to get more food.

Austin POV

I couldn't believe it. It was clear as day who Ally wrote that song about, and I just couldn't believe that she actually stood on that stage and accepted the blame for our breakup. Ally Dawson, was amazing.

I couldn't take it. I had been a douche to Ally for the longest times, and I ever apologized completely to her. Not just for being an insensitive prick, but for not being there for her when she needed me most, and for slipping away from her.

The band was just getting on stage when I joined them. They all gave me 'what the hell' looks, but I sent them a pleading pout and they shrugged.

I whispered the song to all of them and they grinned at me.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_

I saw Ally turn around in the crowd and our eyes locked. She unleashed all the pain she had harnessed over the years and I absorbed it, and apologized for it, through this song.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

I sang this part of the song the most genuinely, and it honestly felt like we were the only ones there.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_  
_A side of me you didn't know_  
_A reason for all that I do_  
_And the reason is you_

Ally smiled at me and walked towards the back of the stage, and I followed.

* * *

_Camp Days: 6 Weeks and 6 Days_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I think this chapter is honestly some of my best work, so I hope y'all enjoyed it. Review your favorite part/line or your least favorite part/line. The songs in this chapter are Back to December (I changed it to Back to September for the purposes of this story) by Taylor Swift and The Reason by Hoobastank. **_  
_

**The links to the dresses are on my profile.  
**


End file.
